Harry Potter and the Daughter of the Enemy
by jerbils11
Summary: AU Voldemort has a daughter, and teaches her. He sends her to Hogwarts to bring him Harry. But she secretly refuses, and while helping Harry she falls in love. And he falls in return. But in order to stop Voldemort, she must sacrifice.
1. Chapter 1: Ashlyn Merope Riddle

**A/N: This was all written before I read Deathly Hallows. I still have not finished reading it. So, all this is A/U and before DH. So thanks for all the reviews! **

**Chapter One: Ashlyn Merope Riddle**

A two-month-old baby girl lay peacefully in her cradle, without a care in the world. She slept on, not knowing about any of the hardships of life, or the difficult decisions everyone had to face in their lives. She was just a baby sleeping the night away. She was completely oblivious to the two people fighting in the next room.

"Tom! You can not leave us! Your daughter is only two months old, how can you just leave her? Leave me? How can you do this!?" a middle-aged woman asked her husband, as he packed a half-full bag.

"Ansley, I love you, and I love Ashlyn, but, this is something I have to do. Once I am done, I'll come back to you two, I promise." But the man, Tom's face was not showing love, it looked cold, and hard.

"Tom, the last time you left me, it took you years to come back. I don't want to have to raise this child myself, she'll need a father. And if you won't be her father, I'll have to find someone else!" The woman was on the verge of tears.

Tom went over to his wife and grasped her shoulders, "I promise, it won't be that long this time, I'll be back soon, a few days, a week at the most. I promise. I will come back, and you can count on it. You'll see." He kissed the top of her forehead, but it was quick, and it felt as if it had no meaning. Then he picked up his bag, tucked his wand into his robe pocket and left the house.

"Tom Riddle, if you leave me alone to raise this child alone, I swear, you will pay, and she will not be your child when you return, if you even do." Ansley muttered to herself, wrapping her arms around herself and shivering from the burst of October air that the open door had let in.

As her father left the house, Ashlyn Merope Riddle slept on in her cradle, having no clue as to where her father was going, or that he was even leaving. She made a soft "coo" in her sleep, and rolled over, but continued to sleep. Her mother began to cry in the next room and sat down in an armchair. She pulled her wand out of her robes and set it down on a table beside her, knowing that when she was upset she did things with her wand that she deeply regretted later. She pushed herself out of the armchair and into the room with her daughter; she gently kissed the baby's forehead and then climbed into her own bed, her soft sobs only stopping after two hours.

As Ansley finally fell asleep, her husband was crossing the threshold of a house in Godric's Hollow. A tall man with untidy black hair and glasses stood before Tom, telling his wife to "go upstairs to Harry". Tom took out his wand, muttered two words, and a green light flashed and James Potter fell to the ground. Tom stepped over his lifeless body and went up the stairs to find James Potter's wife and child. A woman with long red hair and bright green eyes was hidden in a room over a crib, holding her one-year-old baby boy in her arms tightly. The door burst open, and she hugged her baby tighter.

"Please, kill me, not Harry, please, spare Harry. Not Harry!" she set her baby down in the crib and turned to plead with Tom.

But before she could say anything else, there was another flash of green light from Tom's wand and Lily Potter fell to the ground, protecting her child. Tom crept over to the crib and peered in. There was a small child, smiling up at him, oblivious to everything.

"So, this is the one with powers I know not. This is my downfall?" Tom laughed a loud, cold laugh, "Well, at least this will be easy."

As Tom lifted his wand to Harry Potter's face, a small baby girl's face appeared in Tom's head, "Ashlyn," he whispered, and a feeling as if someone was stabbing his heart struck him so hard, he was out of breath. He shook his head; he couldn't feel like this, he had to become the most powerful wizard in the world, feeling like this would only cause his downfall, as would this kid in front of him. But nevertheless, a thought crossed his mind, a thought that shocked himself, 'I will come back to be your father, I promise, I won't be able to if this kid lives! I'm doing this for you, Ashlyn!' and with that, Tom shouted the two words he had come so used to saying, and a flash of green light shot out of his wand. But, then, all was black.

Thirteen-year-old Ashlyn Merope Riddle awoke in the middle of the night, sweating and panting loudly. She looked around and saw four other girls sleeping soundly in their beds, not at all disturbed by haunting dreams. She took a deep breath and looked out the window by her bed. The moon was high in the sky and its light shone on her bed. She looked at her fellow Beauxbatons girls and sighed. She missed her mother. Ansley Riddle- Lavell had been so lonely ever since her second husband left her. In some way, Ashlyn felt responsible for Randall leaving. Everyone said she looked remarkably like her father, and for quite a while, she thought that was a good thing, until she saw the way Randall Lavell looked at her. He looked at her as if she were a monster, about to attack him with her wand.

Ashlyn had never met her father; and all her mother had ever told her was that he left when she was only two months old. She didn't miss him, but only because she had never met him, and never known him. In her eyes, he was just a man who didn't want to be a father, and didn't want anything to do with her or her mother. Ansley had taught Ashlyn to be proud of her Half-blood heritage. Her Muggle grand-parents were wonderful people, and just because they had a witch for a daughter and they had no magical blood in them, didn't make them bad people, she loved them very much. Ansley had told Ashlyn to always be proud of being a Half-blood witch, because being Pureblood meant you were arrogant and proud, and these were not good qualities in a young girl.

Her mother spoke of Pureblood witches and wizards with disgust in her voice, and her eyes narrowed. Ashlyn had figured her father had been Pureblood, and that now, Ansley hated any Pureblood witch or wizard. But that wasn't true, because Ansley had told her that her father was Half-blood, but she still couldn't figure out why her mother hated pure-bloods so. But she didn't hate Purebloods. She had never met one, really, to cast judgment upon them. She figured there were the worst types of all kinds of wizards and witches. Randall was a half-blood as well, his mother was a Muggle, but his father was a wizard. That was why Ansley enjoyed having him around. But Randall hated Ashlyn, and right before she left for her third year at Beauxbatons Randall got into a row with her mother, telling her that it was either him or Ashlyn. And, of course, Ansley chose her daughter. Randall had left that night.

Ashlyn had seen her mother at Christmas, and she looked horrible, dark circles under her eyes, very thin. Ashlyn feared her mother would wither away to nothing before she got back. But, the next day, Ashlyn was going home, and would get to see her mother again. She looked forward to it, she missed her mother. Plus, Ashlyn hated Beauxbatons. Sure, the classes were great, and the castle spectacular, but all the girls were arrogant and conceited. She only went to Beauxbatons because it made her mother happy. Ansley had gone to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, herself, but she had wanted Ashlyn to go to Beauxbatons, so they had moved to France and not too long after, Ashlyn had gotten her letter to the all girl French school.

Ashlyn rolled over and closed her eyes, thinking of the wonderful day her and her mother would have the next day when she returned home. She fell asleep quickly and slept peacefully until the sun rose and shone through her window. When she awoke, the four other third year girls were doing some last minute packing and searching frantically around the dorm for random items. Ashlyn sat up and smiled. She was looking forward to going home.

When Ashlyn first saw her mother she thought she was seeing a ghost. Ansley was pale and very thin. She looked much worse than she had at Christmastime. Ashlyn wanted to cry when she saw her, but, instead, she ran over to her and gave her a big hug. Ansley smiled and kissed the top of Ashlyn's head.

"I'm so happy to see you, darling, I've missed you!" Ansley said, grabbing Ashlyn's trunk and pulling it towards their car.

"I've missed you too, Mum, so much! I'm so glad to see you!" Ashlyn smiled and put her arm around her mother as they both walked to the car.

Once Ashlyn's trunk was put away, they climbed into the car and drove off to their small house. The late June air was warm on Ashlyn's arm as she hung it out the window on the drive. The drive was a loud and talkative one. Ashlyn had so much to tell her mother about third year and she was very enthusiastic about everything. She was just so happy to be with her mother again. As they pulled into their house, they saw the door was wide open. They stopped talking immediately and quietly got out of the car. Ansley put her arm around Ashlyn and they slowly and cautiously walked to the door.

When they walked inside there was someone on the couch. A tall, very pale man, with red eyes, and slit-like holes for a nose was sitting there, as if he had lived there all his life. When he saw the two girls walk in he jumped up and walked over to them.

"Ansley!" he cried, his voice anything but excited as he got up and tried to half-heartedly embrace her, but Ansley took a step to the right, getting herself and Ashlyn out of his reach.

"Tom, what have you done to yourself?"

Ashlyn stared at her mom, horror-fixed, her mother knew this man? And why did she call him Tom? That was Ashlyn's father's name. Oh no. Was this Ashlyn's father? She then stared at the man, and her first thought was, i 'I look nothing like this… creature!' /i

"Ansley, I had a slight delay in my plans, but I've come back, just like I promised!" his face was not as warm as his voice sounded, it was just as cold as it was that day thirteen years ago.

"Tom! Thirteen years! Thirteen years! That's how long you were gone. You missed everything! Everything! You told me a few days, a week at the most! How dare you come back now, and act as if nothing has happened! As if you didn't miss thirteen years of mine and your daughter's life!"

"Ansley, I swear, I didn't mean to stay away this long! Something happened…" his face was still cold and unemotional.

"What Tom!? What happened that made you stay away from your family thirteen years?" Ashlyn stared up at her mother, who was getting red in the face and tears were welling up in her eyes. Ashlyn then stared back at the creature who was her father, wanting to hear his answer, as well.

"There are some things I can not tell you, Ansley, no matter how much you want me to." His voice was now cold as well, and it sounded threatening.

A hollow laugh left Ansley's mouth, "Typical Tom Riddle behavior. Leaves without an explanation, then come back, years later, expecting everyone to welcome him back with open arms, not wanting to know anything! I did it last time, but I can't do it again! I just can't! I can't let you back into my- our lives, not knowing if you're going to stay this time!"

"Ansley, let me talk to Ashlyn, please, I want to talk to my daughter. Please, Ansley, let me have one conversation with my daughter, then I will leave both your lives forever. I promise." Tom looked down at Ashlyn, an odd look in his red eyes, different then when he was looking at Ansley.

"Tom, your promises aren't dependable, but I guess it can't hurt to let you talk to her. But you only have twenty minutes. You owe an explanation to her at least, as to why you weren't in her life at all!" and with that, Ansley shut the front door, and stormed off into the next room.

Tom motioned to the couch to Ashlyn and he sat down on it, watching her. Ashlyn stood staring at the doorway where her mother had left, horror-stuck once again. Her mother was leaving her, with this, this creature!? She then looked back at the man that was her father and her curiosity got the best of her. She sat down on the couch beside him, and she heard him let out a sigh.

"Ashlyn, I know I have so much to explain, but just know, that everything I did was for you." he placed one of his long-fingered hands on hers, his face looking as shocked and surprised as hers.

She flinched at his cold touch, "Where did you go?"

"I went to a place I never want to go again, a place where I felt about to die at any moment."

"Then why did you go?" her shaky voice was getting stronger and she flipped her black hair over her shoulder, and stared into his red eyes with her own brown ones.

"I did it so I could be a father to you, but something went wrong. And it took me years to get back to you." The words coming out of his mouth shocked him, and his face looked odd as Ashlyn stared up at him.

"What did you do?"

"That, my daughter, I can not tell you. It is too disturbing of a tale to tell a young girl, maybe when you're older, and I can see you again, I will tell you."

Ashlyn nodded, "But, why didn't you try to get in contact with me, why didn't you try to let me know you still cared, instead of leaving me alone with no clue as to who you were?"

"Didn't your mother tell you anything about me?"

She shook her head, "No, she only told me your name and that you left when I was a baby."

"Did she tell you anything about your grandparents on my side? Did you know about my family?" His odd look gone from his face, and his face was now beginning to look angry.

"No, Mum only taught me about her family, and Half-bloods and Muggles. We never talked of Purebloods. The only thing she ever said about your parents was that your father was a Muggle and your mother was a Pureblood."

Tom stood up, enraged, "So, you know nothing about being a Pureblood? Nothing about p\Purebloods at all?"

Ashlyn stared up at Tom, fear in her eyes, and shook her head.

Tom's fists clenched, "ANSLEY!" he yelled and stuffed a hand into a pocket in his robes.

Ansley appeared in the doorway, looking angry and flustered, "What, Tom?"

"What have you done to my daughter!?"

"Excuse me. i Your /i daughter? I believe you gave up the rights to be her father when you left and didn't come back."

"Ansley, why doesn't she know anything about Purebloods? Why does she only know about Half-bloods and Muggles? What did you do?"

"I told her the truth that all Purebloods are arrogant and proud, and they cared only for themselves."

"So you've raised her as if she was a Mudblood, like you!?" Tom yelled, rage in his voice, his hand clenched around something in his pocket.

Ansley gasped, Ashlyn stared in confusion, she had no idea what a mud-blood was, "How dare you! Come back into my life after thirteen years, and criticize the way I raised our daughter! You have no right! You made no attempt to raise her yourself, Tom!"

"Well, now I am, Ashlyn is coming with me! I am going to teach her all she needs to know about being a Riddle!"

Ansley stood up to her full height and walked closer to Tom, "Oh, no! You gave up the right to be her father long ago. She will not go with you!"

Tom pulled his hand out of his pocket and his wand was pointed at Ansley's chest. Ashlyn screamed and Ansley's face went white.

"I do believe Ashlyn will come with me. I, being her only parent alive."

Both Ansley's and Ashlyn's faces scrunched up in confusion, but before either could say anything, Tom said those two little words once more, and a flash of green light hit Ansley Riddle- Lavell square in the chest. She fell to the ground, lifeless.

"MUM!" Ashlyn screamed and ran around Tom to her mother's body.

Tom grabbed Ashlyn's arm and began to pull her towards the door. Tears ran down Ashlyn's face and she cried out, "MUM! MUM!" and reached out to her lifeless mother as she was pulled away out of the house by her monster of a father. Now she knew why Randall looked at her the way he had, her father was a monster, and she was the spawn of evil. The daughter of the enemy.


	2. Chapter 2: Teachings of Lord Voldemort

**Chapter Two: Teachings of the Dark Lord**

As Ashlyn cried over her mother, Tom gripped her arm tight and turned on the spot. With a swish of his cloak, Tom and Ashlyn Riddle were gone, leaving Ansley dead in her own living room. Suddenly, they were in a dark place, there were others around, they were moving.

"OUT! NOW! OUT!" Tom shouted and there were many scuttling footsteps as many people left the room.

Ashlyn let out a soft whimper and Tom looked down at her. He set her down on a couch and he sat down beside her.

She pulled her feet up to her chest and curled up, and then she looked up at her father, "Are you going to kill me too?"

Tom put a hand on her head, "Of course not, why would I do that?"

"You killed my mother. Why did you kill her?" Ashlyn flinched in fear of his touch and let out another soft whimper.

"I killed your mother, because she would not let me be your father again, and she had raised you all wrong." His face showed anger again.

"You did leave for thirteen years, you have to understand that."

Tom looked at his daughter, that heart-stabbing feeling in his chest again, "I wanted to come back, but I-- I just couldn't. I could barely take care of myself; I wanted to come back when I could take care of you as well." He still couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth.

"What do you want with me? I don't even know you, and you don't know me. Why did you take me from her?" tears ran down her face as she remembered the look of her mother's dead body.

"I need you, Ashlyn. I also have a very special plan for you. You will just need some teaching. I will teach you everything I know. You will be as powerful as I am." He choked out the rest, not knowing what he was saying, "I've missed you."

"I don't want to be as powerful as you are if you use your power to kill!" Ashlyn said and scooted further down the couch away from him.

"Ashlyn, I am Lord Voldemort, I know it must shock you, but that is who I am. And I am going to be your father, whether you want me to be or not. But it would help if you would give me another chance."

"Who is 'Lord Voldemort'?"

Tom looked down at her, shocked, "You mean, you've never heard of THE Lord Voldemort?"

Ashlyn shook her head, "No. But, if you are him, why would that shock me?"

"I will tell you at a later time. I just need to know if you will give me a second chance. Please, Ashlyn."

There was that odd look on his face again, "Everyone deserves a second chance." She looked up at her father, wondering what had happened to her life and what had she just done?

Ashlyn stood in the room once again, but this time it was fully lit. She was meeting her father here for the fifth time in the last two weeks. She was to have another lesson from him this day. He had said something about dueling. Ashlyn gulped. She did not want to duel with the man, the man who had killed her mother, but still, she had agreed to give him a chance, and she was actually learning a lot from him. She just wasn't sure if she liked what she was learning.

The door burst open and in walked her father, looking as pale as ever, "Alright, daughter, today we will learn the proper way to duel." He flicked his wand and the door shut.

Ashlyn nodded and listened intently as Tom instructed her on the ways of dueling. She knew that he meant well, but would she ever have to be in a real duel?

A year later, Ashlyn was nearing her fifteenth birthday in August. It was now late July, a year and a month after her father had killed her mother and brought her to his parents' old house. She had not gone back to school; Tom had told her that his lessons would take the place of school for her. She was quite glad not to have to return to Beauxbatons, but she was not too happy about staying at the Riddles' house, all alone when her father was gone. Of course, there were the few men around the house, but they scared Ashlyn, especially when they referred to themselves as the 'Death Eaters'. She was scared in that house, and the only thing she enjoyed was the lessons with her father. She did not like them at first, but now she enjoyed them, she enjoyed learning the things her father knew.

Last week, he had told her that next year, she would be entering her sixth year, and she would be going to Hogwarts, and this was part of the plan he had for her. She was excited, she had always wanted to go to Hogwarts, and she would finally be going, and she couldn't wait to find out his plan for her. She had learned about Lord Voldemort, and all the killing he had done. But, he had explained that those people had deserved to die, and he only did it to protect her and everyone else he had loved. It took her a while, but she now believed him, and admired his bravery and strength. She could never imagine having to kill someone to save someone else. The memory of her mother's death was faint; she barely remembered anything of it. Her father saved her, but did not have enough time to save her mother; at least that was what her father had told her.

He had still not told her what had happened the night he left, but she trusted him now, and knew that he would tell her when he was ready. Today her father was gone again, doing something mysterious, getting ready for his 'big plan'. Ashlyn was again left to freely roam the house. She had been kept inside that house for a whole year, and she had seen many glimpses of 'Death Eaters'. There was one 'Death Eater' though, who seemed to sneak around and stay out of her father's path. He looked a bit friendly, unlike all the others. All the others looked evil and scary.

As Ashlyn searched the house, she saw the friendly looking 'Death Eater' and she stopped as she almost ran into him in the hallway. He jumped at the sight of her and immediately started mumbling some excuse.

"What is your name?" Ashlyn asked, curious.

The man stopped mumbling, "My name is Regulus Black. I suppose you are the Dark Lord's daughter?"

"The Dark Lord? Oh yes, my name is Ashlyn." She stuck out her hand to him and he grasped it with his.

After their firm hand shake, Regulus looked down at Ashlyn hard, "You are being taught by your father, are you not?"

Ashlyn nodded.

"Even after he killed your mother, you trust him?"

"He didn't kill my mother; he just didn't have enough time to save her." Ashlyn stared at this man who was accusing her father of killing the woman he loved.

"Come with me. There is someone you need to meet." Regulus offered out his hand again, intending for Ashlyn to grab it so he could lead her somewhere.

She stared at it for a moment, but he did look friendly, and despite the fact he accused her father of murdering her mother, she believed she could trust him. If he had been any of the other men, she would have said no in an instant, but something inside her told her to go with him. She extended her hand and placed it in his. He nodded, and led her down the hall, into the kitchen, and out the back door.

"Where we are going, you may hear some things you do not want to hear at first. But you must, you can trust us." Regulus said, and before Ashlyn could say anything, he took her arm and they spun on the spot.

Ashlyn and Regulus Black stood in a semi-dark room, with two candles on opposite sides of the room. There were three chairs in the room, and one of them was occupied. The figure in the chair was hidden by darkness, but Ashlyn could see he was very tall.

"Ashlyn Riddle, I am pleased you could join us." An old voice spoke, a voice full of knowledge and wisdom.

Ashlyn nodded and sat in the chair Regulus was offering. Regulus then sat in the last chair. The other man pulled out his wand and muttered something and the room lit up. The man was very old, with long white hair and a white beard that went all the way down to his waist. He had a very crooked nose and he wore half-moon glasses. His wand now lay on his lap, and his hands were folded, his right hand blackened and shriveled, and Ashlyn gasped at the sight of it.

"Professor Dumbledore, thank you very agreeing to talk to her, I believe he has modified her memory. She believes her father saved her, but did not have enough time to save her mother," Regulus whispered to the man, in a voice that Ashlyn could not hear.

The man nodded and then looked over at Ashlyn, "Ashlyn, My name is Professor Dumbledore, and I want to assist you in any way possible. But, first I have a request of you. Can you tell us what happened the day you mother died, if you are not too upset to talk about it?"

"My father came home to find our house on fire, and he ran into save us. He carried me out, at a great risk to himself, and then before he could run into get Mum, the house collapsed, and he could not get to her." Ashlyn gulped, she did not like the way this man was looking at her.

"Ashlyn, I'm afraid the Ministry of Magic found your mother's body in her house a year ago. Your house was perfectly intact, and your mother had been murdered with the killing curse, 'Avada Kedavra'. I am very sorry to inform you, but your father has lied to you."

Anger rose inside of Ashlyn, "No, no he did not! My father is a very powerful man who only kills to ensure the safety of other people!"

Professor Dumbledore shook his head sadly, and then lifted his wand. He pointed it at Ashlyn's head and as she looked at the wand, terrified, he muttered another spell. Suddenly, it was as if a wall had been removed in Ashlyn's brain and all her memories of the day of her mother's death came back at her with force. Tears ran down her cheeks.

"He killed her." She whispered, "He killed many people."

"Yes. Your father is Lord Voldemort. He kills anyone who gets in his way, and anyone he wants to die, he kills them. There was only one person that ever survived when Lord Voldemort wanted to kill him."

Ashlyn took in a deep breath, she was scared and shocked to find out the truth of her father, but once again, her curiosity took over instead, "Who was that?"

"A one-year old boy, named Harry Potter. Your father tried to kill him almost fifteen years ago. He now enters his sixth year at Hogwarts. When your father tried to kill Harry, all of his power was lost, and he was on the brink of death. The only thing that helped Harry survive was the fact that his mother died to save him. Love is the only magic your father could never understand. He lived on the brink of death for about thirteen years, then, Harry saw him come back to life last summer. A much different Tom Riddle than he had been when he was your father. As I am sure you have heard, you look remarkably like he used to. Anyway, Harry was traumatized when he saw your father come back to life, and your father tried to kill Harry, but again failed. Then a few months ago, your father attacked the Ministry of Magic. He, again, tried to kill Harry, but he failed, and what's more, he also was back into the open, everyone now knows that Lord Voldemort is once again alive and in power. He was very angry that night."

"I do remember him coming home one night, raging about something and yelling at everyone around him." Ashlyn said, thinking back to that night, months ago.

"Yes, I am sure your father was extremely mad. He failed three things that night. But the most important one to his plan was his secrecy. And that is now long gone. But Harry has difficult times ahead, as do we all. We are all about to enter a war with your father and his side, but we need to know something. Ashlyn, which side are you going to choose?"

Ashlyn was quiet for several moments, letting all the information sink in. She remembered overhearing her father and some other men talking about a 'boy' and that Ashlyn would soon help with their problem with him, "Professor? I believe my father has a plan for me. He is sending me to Hogwarts next year, for my sixth year, and he says he has a large plan for me. I believe it has something to do with Harry Potter."

"Ashlyn, there is something you must understand; we must not let your father kill Harry. If your father kills Harry, the whole Wizarding World will pay the price. You must understand. Harry's parents, James and Lily Potter died protecting their son that night, we must NOT let Voldemort get a hold of Harry, and I believe he will stop at nothing to get Harry in his grasp. Harry has been chosen to kill your father. No one else will be able to, but him. And your father knows this. So, knowing that, nothing will stop him from trying to destroy Harry, not even putting you in a dangerous position."

"So, what am I supposed to do? My father will know that I am against him! He can use Legilimency! He'll know!"

Professor Dumbledore slid to the edge of his seat and took Ashlyn's hand, "Ashlyn, this is going to be a very difficult task, and at times, it will seem impossible. But, if I am not mistaken, your father has taught you everything he knows, has he not?" Ashlyn nodded, "Then you, as well, know how to perform Legilimency, and Occlumency, do you not?" Ashlyn nodded again, "Then you will need to keep your father believing that you are on his side. You will only have to keep him in that mind for a year, then you will be at Hogwarts, and will be free to help us. We will need your help. Harry will need it. We will need you to assist Harry in anyway possible. You will know all about your father, so you can help Harry on his journey to destroy your father. I will not be able to help for much longer."

"Yes, sir, I will do all I can. I do not want anymore people to die at the hands of my father." Ashlyn nodded.

"Good. On that note, I have a task for you and Regulus to do sometime this year. I need you to learn about Voldemort's Horcruxes. Ashlyn, you will need to do this, since you are his daughter, it is more likely he will open up and tell you, than Regulus. Also, Regulus is believed to be dead to his family, so he is only at your house when no one else is, so you will need to assist him with knowing when to come, as well. He needed to have the shield of death so he could get closer into Voldemort's circle and find out information for me. He is not a skilled Occlumens or Legilimens, and that is why he needed to pretend to be dead. In order for this to work, Ashlyn, you are going to need to do most of the work. I need you two to destroy as many as possible, or at least let me know of any you know of. This is extremely important to Harry and myself, as well as the rest of the Wizarding World. Do you two accept?"

Ashlyn nodded, and so did Regulus.

"Very good, this is very good. Ashlyn, thank you, I know this is going to be very difficult for you. Regulus, I thank you for agreeing to help her. I know you stand at great risk of being caught, but this will help so many people in the end. I thank you both, and I wish you a good luck. It is now nearing eleven 'o' clock p.m. I need to go pick up Harry Potter very soon, I need to discuss a very important matter with his relatives. If you will excuse me," and with that said, Dumbledore stood up, twirled around on the spot, then vanished.

Regulus stood up and grabbed Ashlyn's hand to help her up, "I can only take you back outside the house, I can not risk going in, someone might be in there. I believe you and I will be able to do much for Harry and the professor, and I am glad you agreed to help."

Ashlyn nodded, "If I didn't help after everything I just heard, I would be putting many lives in danger, for fear that I might get in trouble. Many people will be able to live because of what I might do. Plus, I don't want Harry Potter to fail. He must be very special, and I know Professor Dumbledore knows something special about him. I want to be able to find that out."

Regulus grinned, then grabbed her arm, and they Disapparated. They were now in the back of the Riddle house. Regulus whispered a good-bye, then he Disapparated again. Ashlyn took a deep breath, then walked back into the house, knowing that this was the first day of many that she would have to focus on her mind, and keeping her father out of it.


	3. Chapter 3: Switching Sides

**Chapter Three: Switching Sides**

"Dad, I heard someone say something about Horcruxes the other day. What are they?" Ashlyn had been thinking of the right way to phrase this question for over two months, she finally thought she had it right.

Lord Voldemort looked over at her and was shocked, "They are a bit of dark magic. A Horcrux holds a part of your soul. The only way to get a Horcrux is to commit the most horrible act anyone could ever commit: killing another person."

"Well, Dad, you have killed people, do you have Horcruxes?" Ashlyn tried to keep her face as innocent looking as possible.

"Yes, my daughter I do have Horcruxes, but I only made them, so that I will not die easily, so I can stay alive to protect people." His face was unemotional, almost cold.

Ashlyn resisted the urge to roll her eyes, "Wow, you're so brave, Dad. I wish I could be as brave as you," Ashlyn had said this many times before, but this was the only time she didn't mean it at all.

Lord Voldemort smiled a forced-looking smile at his daughter and patted her head, "You will, love, you will."

"Dad, what are your Horcruxes?" She had the look of a curious teenager plastered on her face.

The man took a deep breath, "Daughter, I tell you this because I trust you fully, and find no reason not to tell you. I have three objects from the founders of Hogwarts. I have a cup of Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem, and a locket from Salazar Slytherin himself. I also have a ring from my grandfather, and an old journal. I made the mistake of giving the journal to an associate of mine, who gave it away without thinking, and it was destroyed. Also, my snake, Nagini, you have seen her, is my last Horcrux. So I had six Horcruxes in all, but now only five of them remain."

"Wow. Where do you keep all of them?"

"That, my daughter, is a talk for another time. You go off to bed now." He kissed her oddly on the top of her head, "Good night."

"Good night, Dad." Ashlyn then slipped out of the room, and into her own bedroom.

She found her owl, Glindell, and wrote a quick owl to Regulus about the information she had found out. Then she quickly changed into her pajamas and then she went to her bed. She turned over and fell asleep quickly, focusing on the position she was supposed to be upholding.

Months flew by before Ashlyn could get her father to tell her of the locations of his Horcruxes. He was focused on a project that was to be performed by a boy with the name of 'Malfoy' and a man named 'Snape'. She had heard snips about Hogwarts as well. Her father had told her that if all went well, she might not have to go to Hogwarts to fulfill her plan. Ashlyn wasn't sure if this was good or bad news. But, when her father finally was able to tell her the locations of his Horcruxes, she was ready, and was keeping her father out of her mind.

"So, Dad, where exactly do you keep all your Horcruxes?" Ashlyn asked, one day after a particularly short lesson.

"Well, daughter, the ring, I left in the rubble of my grandfather's house. The locket, I keep in a cave by the beach, you know the one, I've told you about it before," Ashlyn remembered, picturing what she thought the place might look like in her mind, "Nagini, I keep with me at all times. And the cup and the diadem, I keep at my mansion."

"Mansion? You have a mansion? Why don't we live there instead of this place?" Ashlyn asked, curiosity making her ask questions again.

"I rarely ever go there, but the magic surrounding the cup and wand will only let my blood pass to get them."

"So, would I be able to get them? Hypothetically speaking?"

"Yes, only you and I would ever be able to pass the magic surrounding it. Do you have any more questions? I have something to attend to; a man name Greyback is awaiting my arrival." Voldemort made his way to the door, Nagini trailing after him.

"No, father, that was all." She smiled as he walked out of the room. She then ran into her room, called Glindell over to her, and wrote a quick note to Regulus describing in full detail the locations that she had found out.

Hours later Glindell was back outside Ashlyn's window and she hurriedly opened it, and let the brown owl in. She stroked the owl's heard gently, and then took the letter off of its leg. She recognized Regulus' writing and began reading immediately.

A.M.R,

A.D. has already recovered the ring in the rubble of the house. He has told me that is was the ring that caused his injury on his hand. As for the locket, A.D. has an idea on where it is, but will not be able to go retrieve it for another two months, near the end of June. I believe we should get it sooner, so we can destroy the monster. So, I will come to get you tonight, if I am not mistaken, your father will be away for the weekend, with a man named Greyback. So we will have time. Please be ready at midnight, we will need the protection of darkness for this to work. Meet me outside the back door, I will be waiting.

R.A.B.

After she had read the note over three times, she set the paper on the floor and pointed her want at it. She whispered, "Inflamare." And the paper set to fire; she then stomped on it and used her wand to put the ashes in her trash bin. This was what Regulus had told her to do with his last letter and with any other letters he sent to her, that way no one could read it after she had. She was excited to finally be doing something to help stop her father. She anxiously awaited Regulus' arrival, and stood outside fifteen minutes before the set time. At exactly twelve 'o' clock midnight, Regulus Apparated in front of her, with a grim expression on his face.

"Are you ready?" he asked in a voice barely above a whisper.

Ashlyn nodded and he helped her to Disapparate. They were now on a large rock with water crashing below them; they could smell the alt in the air. Regulus motioned to Ashlyn and they began to climb down into the water. Once they were in the water, they held their wands high, lit with the 'Lumos' spell, and swam over to a cave in the distance. Ashlyn was cold to the bone and shivered as she swam through the water. When they got to the cave they climbed out. Regulus then performed a spell that dried them and their clothes. He then began to look around, murmuring words Ashlyn could not hear, and rubbing his fingertips along the wall. Suddenly, he took out a sharp knife and cut a place just above his elbow. Ashlyn gasped.

"Regulus! Why did you do that!?"

He looked over at her, "Your father is a very crude man. He would want someone to have to pay a price for getting this far." And with that, he spread the blood from his arm on a particular section on the wall. A blazing silver outline made an arch on the cave wall, and the rock within the arch disappeared. There was now an opening that led into darkness, "Come, Ashlyn, we must hurry, we do not know what we will meet in here."

Ashlyn followed Regulus cautiously through the opening, her hands clasped together so tightly that her knuckles were white. They were now standing on the shore of a big black lake. The lake was so big that Regulus and Ashlyn could not see the other side of the cavern they were in. A misty greenish light shone from what appeared to be the middle of the lake. Regulus led the way as they carefully walked around on the shore, carefully avoiding the water. Regulus was staring hard at everything around him and he had his wand held high, and was muttering to himself. When he suddenly stopped, Ashlyn almost ran into him.

"Ashlyn, there is something you must know, your father is very evil and cruel. Whatever is out in the middle to prevent us from taking the Horcrux will most likely be hard to get past. Magic always leaves traces, and I am able to tell when your father has left something hidden, having watched him for so long." After a moment's silence he stuck his hand out in the air in front of him. His hand clasped something unseen to Ashlyn and he began to pull on it, as if pulling a rope in a game of tug-o-war. After a bit of pulling, Regulus tapped his knuckle with his wand, and immediately a think, coppery green chain appeared in his hand. He then began to tug on the chain, and suddenly, out of the depths of the black lake, a small boat broke the surface. The boat was tinted the same green as the chain. Regulus pulled the chain until the boat rested on the shore in front of them.

"Regulus, are you sure both of us can fit in this boat?" Ashlyn asked, staring at the small, eerie looking boat.

"I don't believe your father made this boat worrying about weight, but more about magical capability. Your father underestimates the power of underage witches and wizards, so I don't believe you will count. Your father put an enchantment on this boat so that only one wizard can cross at a time. But like I said, he underestimates the ability of underage witches and wizards. I do not think he would expect a fifteen-year old witch to enter this boat. Especially not his own daughter. So, please, Ashlyn climb in."

She quickly obeyed, staying away from the water. When Regulus joined her in the boat they were crouched together and uncomfortable. Regulus coiled the chain onto the floor of the boat; and they began to move. Ashlyn stared down into the water as they floated along, and saw something so disturbing she screamed. Regulus followed her gaze and saw a marble white face in the water, eyes closed, face inches from the surface of the water.

"Inferi." Regulus breathed, "Ashlyn, these are dead bodies, dead bodies that are enchanted to come to life to do the bidding of the wizard who summoned them. I believe these will be the ones who try to prevent us once we get the Horcrux. Inferi hate fire and warmth, remember that Ashlyn, remember that."

Ashlyn nodded. As they rolled onto the shore of the middle of the lake, the source of the green light was revealed; a large stone basin stood in the middle of the large rock the boat now perched on. Regulus jumped out and helped Ashlyn out of the boat. They carefully made their way over to the basin and peered inside it. There was a green liquid in it, and they could not see the bottom of the basin for the liquid was so thick. Regulus tried to poke the liquid with his wand, but it was as if an invisible barrier was put up inches above the liquid, and his wand could not penetrate it. He also tried to touch it with his hand, which did not work either. So, Regulus conjured himself a goblet.

"Regulus, you're not going to drink that, are you? It could be poison!" Ashlyn cried, as Regulus readied his goblet to be dipped into the liquid.

"I do not think your father would want to kill the person that made it this far, I believe he would want someone to be weak enough so he could find out why they made the effort to get the Horcrux. So, whatever happens to me when I drink this, you have to make me keep drinking it, OK?"

"But- Reg-"

"You do want your father destroyed do you not?"

"Yes, but-"

"No, Ashlyn, this is the only way to do this. Please, promise me you'll make me drink it."

"I promise." Ashlyn hated what she was promising, but Regulus was so sure, she could not defy him.

Regulus nodded, and then dunked the goblet into the green liquid. He dipped the content from the goblet into his mouth. Ashlyn stared at him, wondering if he was in pain. His eyes were closed, as he pulled the goblet away from his mouth. His face was scrunched up, but he dipped the goblet back into the basin. He took three more goblets of the liquid, but as the fourth goblet left his lips, his face began to twitch and his grip on the goblet slackened.

"Regulus, Regulus are you OK?"

"I don't want to—don't make me…" Regulus said his voice scared and weak.

Hating herself, Ashlyn grabbed the goblet and filled it up, she thrust it into Regulus' hand and brought it up into his mouth. He screamed in pain, and yelled, "Make it stop! STOP!"

"Regulus, here, drink this, it'll make the pain go away." Ashlyn lied as she refilled the goblet and thrust it back to Regulus. Regulus gulped down the liquid as if he was dying of thirst.

The basin was now half-empty and Ashlyn was hating herself more and more as she continued to make Regulus drink the vile potion. He was screaming and writhing in pain by the tenth goblet,

"Please, stop, make it stop, don't want to take it, it's my entire fault… STOP!"

"Regulus, drink, you're almost done, now. Not much more to drink, you're almost done!" Ashlyn's face was twisted up in hatred as she shoved another goblet full of liquid into his mouth. As Ashlyn filled the twelfth goblet, she felt it scrape the bottom of the goblet, "Nearly there, drink up."

Regulus drank the last three goblets while screaming in pain. When the last goblet was drained, and the locket lay on the bottom of the basin, uncovered, he screamed and fell to the ground, eyes closed. Ashlyn screamed and dropped to her knees, "Regulus, please, no, don't die, no!"

Regulus' eyes stayed closed, but he managed to whisper, "Water."

Without thinking, Ashlyn grabbed the goblet and dipped it into the lake, filling it to the brim with the water. She poured it into Regulus' mouth, then screamed, because she felt something cold on her arm. She turned and saw a marble white arm clenched around her upper arm. She screamed louder and pulled her wand out, "Inflamare!" The arm burst into flames, and it immediately sank back into the water with its body. Ashlyn screamed again as she saw more white bodies climbing onto the rock, she shouted the spell again, and the rock was encircled with flames. Regulus was slowly getting up as Ashlyn turned back to him.

"Regulus! We have to hurry, the Inferi!" she screamed and watched, intrigued as he pulled a piece of parchment out of his pocket. She watched as he wrote a quick note, then he pulled out a locket out of another pocket. He folded the note and put it into the locket. He then took out the real locket out of the basin and replaced it with his decoy. He placed the Horcrux locket around his neck and then motioned to Ashlyn. He lifted her over the flames and into the boat. He then jumped into the boat himself. He silently created a fiery lasso around the boat as they began to move, and they saw Inferi sink back into the water, trying to get away from the fire.

The two hurried out of the boat, letting the fiery lasso dissolve and they hurried to the opening, which was now shut. Regulus was leaning on Ashlyn, as she held him up. She grabbed the knife he had stored in his pocket and she dug it into her arm, gasping in pain. She then spread the blood on the wall, and the opening appeared once more. Ashlyn helped Regulus into the small cave and there they stopped.

"Ashlyn, you will have to Apparate us back to your house. I cannot do it. I am sure your father taught you how?" Regulus' voice was quiet and getting weaker by the minute.

She nodded and turned on the spot, thinking hard of the Riddle house. The two appeared in the backyard and Regulus fell to the ground. Ashlyn knelt next to him, "Regulus, are you OK? What's happening?"

He held her face in one hand and looked her straight in the eyes, "Ashlyn, once the Horcrux is in contact with someone other than the person who owns it, it begins to pour all its energy into that person, causing the person touching it to lose themselves, and become completely possessed by that part of the soul in the Horcrux. I could take off the locket, and in a few days time, I will be back to normal. But the Horcrux would still be functional. The only way to destroy it is to attack the Horcrux while it is on the person. You have to kill me, Ashlyn. You have to point your wand straight at the locket, and kill me."

Tears streamed down her face, "NO! Regulus I will not kill you! I will not become like my father!"

Regulus wiped her tears with his hand and smiled, "You can never be like your father. He kills for greed, and power. You are doing an honorary thing, do not ever think you are like him. Now please, hurry, I can already feel the soul in me. Hurry."

Ashlyn bent down and kissed his forehead, "Thank you, for everything. I'm sorry." Tears continued to fall down her face as she pointed her wand at the locket.

Regulus pushed down her wand, "Use mine, so they don't trace the spell back to yours. Don't be sorry. Defeat him Ashlyn, you're strong. I know you can do this." He said, his voice very faint, and his eyes drooping.

She nodded, put her wand in her robes, and took his. She pointed it at the locket and cried as she whispered the two words she heard months and months ago as she saw her mother fall, lifeless, to the ground. A bright green light flashed and Regulus' eyes closed and his breathing stopped. He was dead. The locket opened and a puff of black smoke emitted from it. The Horcrux was destroyed. She continued to cry as she dragged his body and wand away from the house. She proceeded to bury him on the bottom of the hill that the house sat on. She cried hard as she climbed back up to the house and as she entered it, she ran into her room and collapsed on her bed. She had just committed the worst crime anyone could ever commit, and she had killed one of the only people who had ever been a true friend to her.

She had thought she had chosen the right side. If this was the right side, why was she forced to kill someone she cared about? Would she truly become like her father. Was her destiny inevitable, or did she actually do some good tonight, by destroying a piece of her father's soul. Did she actually do something to help Harry get closer to destroying her father? Right now, she could not tell.

Ashlyn spent the next moth and a half in a daze, she hardly came out of her room, and she shut her mind completely off to her father. One day Glindell flew into the window and perched onto Ashlyn's shoulder looking indignant. He had a letter tied to his foot and was trying to get Ashlyn to take it. She untied it and did not recognize the long handwriting on it. She unrolled it and began to read it:

Young A.M.B,

I am sorry to inform you that I will not be of much more assistance to you after next week. I have a feeling I will no longer be of service to anyone. Please send Regulus my deepest regards, and tell him I think him for everything he has done for us. I greatly appreciate all the information you have helped us get. I wish you luck with your plan and please tell Harry that I wish him the best of luck. Because when you see him, I am sure he will need it. Please do not lose faith and please help him in any way possible.

Sincerely,

A.D.

Ashlyn wept at Professor Dumbledore's words. It was as if he was saying he was about to die. And then the bit about Regulus, it was just too much. She shoved the letter into her trunk that her father had bought her months ago, and crawled into bed, ready to lay there until September 1st when she would be going to Hogwarts, and meeting Harry Potter. Meeting Harry was the only thing she looked forward to now. She desperately wanted to meet him, and see how he dealt with loss. She just wanted her father dead, so all the death and killing would stop. She didn't want anymore to happen, and that couldn't stop until she and Harry destroyed the remaining three Horcruxes, and Harry destroyed her father. Then, and only then, would the killing stop.


	4. Chapter 4: When Harry met Ashlyn

**Chapter Four: When Harry Met Ashlyn**

Ashlyn stood cautiously outside the door where her father waited for her. She was trying to remember the part she was playing. She was concentrating on getting her mind to block itself from her father. She let out a breath she had not realized she had been holding, as she finally got the right things in her mind blocked. She felt strange, like she was only in her position half-heartedly, Last week, when she had gotten Dumbledore's letter, she knew he was speaking of his death, so she knew he was most likely dead now. So, it was strange, fulfilling a duty Regulus and Dumbledore had asked her to do, when they were both dead. She felt as if no one was on her side, as if she were all alone. Except Harry Potter. She knew, somewhere, he was ready to destroy her father, just as ready as she was.

The thought of Harry Potter shook her out of her deep thoughts. Her father was telling her of her mission today. Her mission that she knew involved Harry. She knew she wasn't going to follow the plan, but it was better to know what she was disobeying, than not knowing what her father had planned for her. She took another deep breath, and then slowly opened the door. Her father was sitting there, looking at the door calmly, his hands folded over his wand. She walked over to where he was sitting and sat down next to him.

"Ashlyn, are you ready to know what you will be doing at Hogwarts this September?" he asked, looking at her intently with his red eyes.

"Yes, I am." She said calmly, face straight.

"Good. See. There is a boy. His name his Harry Potter, he is a year older than you. He is a threat to the Wizarding World, and he needs to be gotten rid of. That is where you come in. You will become close with him, get him to trust him, then, you will bring him to me. So, I can get rid of him, I will be saving many lives, by doing this, Ashlyn," his face was abnormally straight and unemotional, Ashlyn knew that this meant he was lying,

"I understand, father. And I accept, I will help you in any way possible," she felt odd lying to his face, about something as serious as this.

"Good, now go, I am needed somewhere else, and I will not be back until a few days before your departure. I will have my associate, Narcissa Malfoy escort you to Diagon Alley. She will help you gather everything you need for your year at Hogwarts." He bowed his head and motioned for her to leave through the door.

She stood up, bowed her head at him and quickly left the room. She walked the room feeling as if she had signed her life away. It was now that she truly had to decide which side she was on. The side where her father could protect her, or the side with Harry Potter, a boy she had never met, and the two adults who had been looking after her, dead. She took a deep breath, whether or not Harry wanted her help, she would give it. Her father needed to die, he was evil, and in no way a help to the Wizarding World. She would do everything in her power, and she had a lot of power, to make sure Harry could destroy her father. With that thought firmly hidden in her mind, she went to her room and went to sleep.

Miles away, and a month later, Harry Potter sat in his bedroom, waiting for the clock to strike midnight. He was anxiously awaiting his seventeenth birthday, but it was not a happy anxious, it was a solemn anxious. He was ready to leave his aunt and uncle's house. At exactly midnight, he would be leaving the Dursely's and going to the Burrow, home of his best friend, Ron Weasley, and his former girlfriend, Ginny Weasley. At the thought of Ginny, Harry's heart ached. He had hated breaking up with her, but it had to be done to keep her safe from Voldemort. His thoughts then turned to the wedding that he would be attending on August first for Bill Weasley and Fleur Delecour. It would be hard, being in the same vicinity of Ginny, at a wedding no less, and not being able to be with her. He knew it would be tough, but the next day, he, Ron, and their other best friend, Hermione Granger, would be setting off for their quest to destroy Voldemort's Horcruxes.

The clock turned to 12 'o'clock midnight and he jumped up. He pointed his wand at his packed trunk and empty owl cage and said a spell to shrink them to fit in his pocket, his first spell as a wizard of age. He stuffed them in his pocket, knowing his owl, Hedwig, would know he was at the Burrow. He thought hard of the Burrow and pictured it in his mind, and then he spun in place, not taking a second look at the house he had stayed in for so many years, then Disapparated. He reappeared in front of a tall, almost swaying house, and he smiled up at it. This was a place where he felt almost right at home, second to Hogwarts only. He walked closer to the backdoor so he could walk through the kitchen, where he knew Ron and Hermione were waiting for him. As he opened the door, a bundle of bushy brown hair attacked him and squeezed him in a tight hug.

"Harry!" a girl's voice cried as the squeezing loosened a bit.

"'Mione, let him breathe, will you?" Harry looked over the bushy brown hair and spotted a tall figure with red hair and freckles and grinned as Ron Weasley waved over at him, "Hiya, Harry."

"Oh, Ronald!" Hermione Granger said, exasperatedly, but smiled and backed off of Harry; she looked him up and down, and smiled brighter, "Good to see you, Harry. We were getting worried; you weren't sending as many owls as we thought you would." Hermione really looked worried.

Harry shrugged, "I wasn't in the mood for writing, and I had a lot of things to think about." Harry looked down at his feet then looked up and grinned at his two best friends. All thoughts of R.A.B, and the locket he took, and Dumbledore's death, and Voldemort's Horcruxes fled from his mind. He was with his two best friends, for the last time before things got too dangerous, so he was going to enjoy it. So he put all the negative thoughts behind him, and he put his arms around the two, "So, about this wedding…"

Ron grinned, "Bill's going out of his mind with nervous-ness. It's a bit strange, actually. And Fleur, oh man, don't get me started, she's been snapping at anyone who wants to help her with any plans. Except mum. Her and mum have been getting along quite well actually. I think everything will be much better after this ruddy wedding is over with."

Harry smiled at him, then yawned, Hermione looked up at Harry, "Bed. Now. We can talk in the morning, just the three of us; it will be a birthday celebration!"

Harry and Ron caught eyes above Hermione's head, and rolled their eyes, grinning, "Alright, alright, 'Mione, we're going now." Ron said, and he and Harry made their way to the stairs, Hermione lingering behind, and going into the living room.

Ginny?" she asked quietly, seeing a figure lying on the couch, "Ginny, he's here."

"So I heard." Ginny's voice was cold and emotionless.

"Ginny, you know he did what he did to protect you. You should understand that and just be there for him, and be his friend, he is going to need it. He has a tough year coming up." Hermione said, sitting down beside her girl best friend.

"Hermione, it's not that easy. He broke my heart; I can't just be all happy and pretend that didn't happen." Ginny now sounded hurt and quiet.

Hermione wrapped her arm around Ginny and hugged her, "I know, it's going to take some time. But, he didn't do it just to hurt you, he wants to be with you, just know that." Ginny sniffed, but didn't say anything. Hermione laid her head on Ginny's shoulder, and felt the small shakes as Ginny cried into her hands, softly.

Meanwhile, Harry and Ron were walking up the stairs, talking in hushed tones, "'Mione? When did that happen?" Harry asked, grinning at the famous shade of Weasley red appeared on Ron's face.

"Well, Hermione and I got to talking… and well…"

"Bloody well time you did, at that. Did you snog her?" Harry laughed at the bewildered expression on Ron's face.

"Harry!" he said, turning a shade darker, "No! We just talked!"

"Right. You were thinking it though." Harry chuckled as Ron cursed under his breath.

"Harry, Hermione and I, are, well, we're together now."

"About bloody well time." Harry laughed, as they went into Ron's room.

Ron did not look amused, "Well, what about Ginny? You broke her heart all so you could be the 'hero'!"

Harry stopped mid-laugh, and the smile faded from his lips, Ron knew immediately after he said it, that he should not have.

"If you'd like to see your sister killed because she is my girlfriend, then go ahead; tell me to go back out with her. But I for one do not want to see her dead. So, I will not change my decision."

Ron looked at Harry, then went over to him and put a hand on his shoulder, "I understand, mate, I'm worried about her too, she's too bold for her on good."

Harry grinned, he knew that, oh man, did he know that. But now his good mood was gone, and the heartache of Ginny was back, "Night, mate." He said and climbed into the extra bed Ron had in his room.

"Goodnight Harry," Ron said, smiling, and climbing into his orange-sheeted bed.

Harry turned over, took off his glasses, and closed his eyes.

Harry woke up earlier than he wanted to. He looked over at Ron's sleeping form, and chuckled as he heard his snoring. He crept out of bed and out of the room. He walked down the stairs quietly and into the kitchen. He spotted Mrs. Weasley and Minerva McGonagall sitting in the kitchen. He sighed and walked over to them, sitting with them at the table.

"Harry, happy birthday, now eat up. Headmistress and I need to have a word about your plan." Mrs. Weasley said, pushing a plate of breakfast towards him.

Harry nodded, and dug into his food, it tasted wonderful. McGonagall looked at him, a gleam in her eyes.

"Potter, I know what you talked about with Professor Dumbledore is strictly between you two, but you can not miss your last year of school. I know you have some sort of plan you feel needs to be done instead of school. But you need to come back. I will not let you miss this year." McGonagall said sternly.

Harry swallowed a large mouthful and stared at McGonagall, "Are you serious? Why would my seventh year be more important than trying to destroy the most evil wizard in the world!?"

"Potter, please, just listen to reason, Minerva has a good point, members of the Order have everything under control, you need to go your last year. Dum-Dumbledore would want you to."

Harry's throat closed up at the mention of his old mentor and friend, he nodded and cleared his throat, "Ok, if you think it's what he would want, I'll come back. But if anything big happens, I'm out of there!" he said forcefully and stuffed another large spoonful into his mouth.

"Understandable. Agreed, Potter, we look forward to having you back with us." McGonagall smiled and nodded at Harry.

Harry nodded back and kept on eating. Ron and Hermione came clambering down the stairs, yawning and rubbing their eyes. They joined Harry at the table as McGonagall and Mrs. Weasley went out the door so McGonagall could leave.

Harry looked at the two and sighed, "Change of plans, guys, we're going back to Hogwarts. Hermione, you'll get to be head girl."

Hermione blushed and grinned, but said, seriously, "Why the sudden change?"

"I talked to McGonagall, and she and your mum, Ron, said that it was most likely what Dumbledore would have wanted."

Ron and Hermione nodded, and the trio sat in a knowing silence. After a while, after they had finished eating, they heard a noise behind them, and they all whipped around. Harry was the fastest, his reflexes being faster than the other three's, so he was the only one who saw a flash of long red hair, and a small body flee the kitchen. The other two turned around just as she was no longer visible.

' i Ginny. /i ' Harry thought, his face falling and his throat closing up. He suddenly felt as if his breakfast was going to resurface soon. He turned around and grabbed his empty plate. He stood up and took the plate to the sink; he dropped it in, and turned back to the other two.

Hermione was looking at him with a look in her eyes, a look he knew all too well, "Hermione, I'm not going to go talk to her. This is hard enough without me going and saying something else stupid and noble." He said to her.

Hermione opened her mouth, then closed it after Ron looked at her and shook his head. He put his hand on hers and looked at Harry, "We're going to take a walk, will you be OK, by yourself for a bit?"

Harry nodded, and made to leave the kitchen, but as Ron and Hermione were walking out the back door, Ron called back, "Oh, by the way Harry, happy birthday!" Harry smiled, and waved back, then he heard the door shut and he continued to walk into the living room.

He plopped down onto the couch and laid his head back onto the back of the couch. This next month was going to be torture. Living in the Burrow and trying to avoid Ginny, when really wanting her to be in his arms. He wanted to scream, or to just have a few more peaceful, Voldemort-free days with her. But who was he kidding, he was Harry bloody Potter, and his life was anything but peaceful. He took a deep breath and sighed. Everything would be normal once Voldemort was destroyed, which reminded him he was going back to Hogwarts. He did not like this idea, but he knew what Mrs. Weasley had said was true. Dumbledore would not want Harry to miss his last year of Hogwarts.

Ginny popped her head in the living room and looked hard at Harry, whose eyes were closed. She held back another small cry like she had let out in the kitchen at being so close to him, but feeling so far away. She took a step into the living room and cleared her throat. She held back a grin as his head sprang up and he looked ready to jump up and pull out his wand, his reflexes were really tense these days. She sat on the couch opposite him and looked him in the eye. She saw the lack of sleep and normal food in his eyes and the way he sat. He was tired, she could tell, but he also looked nervous, as if he thought she was going to start yelling at him.

She leaned back and looked him over once more. She could tell his actions at Dumbledore's funeral was hurting him just as much as it was hurting her, but he was the one who had done it, not her. So she had more of a reason to be upset. She crossed her legs and turned her gaze to the window. She wanted to say something, but she didn't know what to say. She wanted him to know she didn't hate him, she was just hurt. She knew what he was doing and why he was doing it, and she wanted him to know she supported him in everything he was doing. But she just couldn't find the words. Little did she know, he realized all of those things just by watching her come in and look at him and sit down. She hadn't left the room running, and she wasn't fuming or yelling, so that was a good sign. So he knew she wasn't mad at him.

After a while of sitting in silence, Mrs. Weasley called Ginny and she gave a little smirk and left the room slowly, turning back once to look at Harry one last time, "Happy Birthday," she said so quietly that he barely heard her, but by the time he registered what she had said, she had left the room. He smiled broadly and leaned back once again, this time in a much better mood.

The next day was such a blur, Harry could hardly remember anything. He faintly remembered seeing the Weasley boys standing in dress robes beside Bill at the altar. A beautiful Fleur walking down the aisle, following an alarmingly beautiful Ginny, and a well-dressed Gabrielle, Fleur's little sister. Everyone cried as the werewolf-attacked Bill turned to greet his beautiful bride, and she gently touched the scars on his face. Everyone cheered as Fleur officially became Fleur Weasley and kissed Bill to make it perfect. Ginny wiped a tear away as her oldest brother walked down the aisle, lost in his new wife's eyes. Harry's throat closed up as he watched the two newly-weds, so madly in love, pass by him, not noticing anyone else in the world but each other. He wanted that so badly.

The weeks after that flew by. A lot of trio time. Harry, Hermione and Ron spent a lot of time together. And when Ron and Hermione went out to have their time alone together, Harry walked around the Burrow, looking at everything and becoming more and more interested in the house than he had ever been. The trip to Diagon Alley was fast and short. They got everything they needed quickly and left just as soon as they could. So, the days went by so quickly, that the day they had to go to the Hogwarts' Express took Harry by surprise. But, oddly enough, he was packed and ready. They all took a portkey that Mr. Weasley's work had set up for them for safety purposes after Mrs. Weasley sent their trunks to the train ahead of them. They appeared right outside platform nine and three quarters, and they went by two's through the border; Ron and Harry, then Hermione and Ginny, then Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

After teary-eyed good-byes and lots of bone-crushing hugs, the four boarded the train and set off to find a compartment. Ginny went off with a bunch of her sixth-year friends, and that left Harry to search for a compartment on his own, as Hermione and Ron had to go to the Prefect's compartment first. Harry had to go all the way to the end of the train to find an empty one, and even then, the one he found wasn't completely empty. There was a girl sitting there, with long black hair and a very prominent face, and she looked oddly familiar to Harry, but he couldn't figure out why. So, he slid open the door, and poked his head in.

"Do you mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is full." He asked politely and her brown eyes immediately met his green ones as she nodded, "Thanks." He said and pulled his trunk inside and set it in the luggage racks above their heads.

"Hi, I'm Harry. I haven't seen you around Hogwarts before, are you new?" he asked, politely, sticking out his hand.

"Yes, I'm a transfer student from Beuaxbatons." Funny, she didn't sound French, "My name is Ashlyn, Ashlyn Riddle." And as she said her last name and touched Harry's hand to shake it, his blood chilled and he felt a sharp pain his scar.

He let out a gasp of pain and she immediately pulled away, muttering a 'Sorry' and turned towards the window. Harry stared at her intently, suddenly realizing why she looked so familiar. She looked exactly like Tom Riddle had when Harry had seen him come out of the journal back in his second year. He was shocked, to say the least. Why in the world was there someone else out there in the world with the last name of Riddle and looked exactly like Tom Riddle, if he had never known love? Harry was sure Dumbledore would have mentioned any wife or child or relative of Voldemort, wouldn't he? Harry cleared his throat, and took a chance.

"Is your father, by any chance, Tom Riddle?" Ashlyn's head shot back to face him and her eyes flashed darkly.

"Yes. Do you know him?"

"Briefly, very briefly. I didn't know him personally as Tom Riddle though." Harry said, wondering if she knew of her father's alias.

"You knew him as Lord Voldemort, didn't you?" Well, that answered Harry's question, and he nodded, "Yes, I know who my father really is." Harry guessed she was replying to the shocked look on Harry's face, "But how do you know him?"

Harry had to hold back a sarcastic reply, how did this girl be the daughter of Lord Voldemort and not know who he was, "You mean to tell me your father n ever told you about me?"

Ashlyn was in the middle of shaking her head, when she stopped and looked hard at him, "He didn't unless your last name is Potter…"

Harry hesitated, he wasn't sure if it was a good idea to let the daughter of his enemy know who he was. But she gasped anyway, as if she had read his mind, "You _are _Harry Potter!"

Harry looked over at her hesitantly and put a hand over his wand in his pocket. She smiled, "No need to pull out your wand, Harry," then she quickly stood up and walked to the door. She looked out the door, searching the halls. Then she turned around and sat right beside Harry, "I'm not here to hurt you. Although, my father thinks I am. I've come to help you!"

Harry looked at her skeptically, and she leaned closer, eagerly, "Harry, do you know how long I've waited to meet you?! Ever since Dumbledore told me abou-"

"You knew Dumbledore?" Harry asked, shocked that _Voldemort's _daughter knew her father's enemy.

"Knew? So, he is dead, then?" her face fell and she sat back, her eyes closed and she shook her head.

"Yes, he was murdered last June."

"Murdered? He knew about his own murder?" Ashlyn said, more to herself than Harry, but Harry still heard it.

"What?!"

She looked up at him, then stuck her hand in her pocket, she pulled out Dumbledore's letter, folded and wrinkled, and she handed it to Harry. As he read the letter, his face scrunched up and he looked as if he was in pain. He slowly handed it back to Ashlyn.

After a moment of silence, he spoke again, something coming back to him, "Regulus? Regulus Black? As in the brother of Sirius Black?" Harry asked, interested.

"Yes, I heard him talk about his brother, Sirius," but Ashlyn's face had changed, now she looked as if she was in pain, "I miss him…" she said quietly, but Harry still heard her.

"What happened to him?" Harry asked gently, understanding that look on her face, because it was how he felt when he thought about Sirius or Dumbledore.

"Well, I'm sure Dumbledore told you about my father's Horcruxes?" Harry nodded, and Ashlyn nodded as well, "Well, there was a locket, in a cave…"

She took a deep breath and went on to continue but Harry interrupted, "You knew about the locket?"

"I know about all of them. So, anyway Regulus and I went to go get it, to destroy it…" Harry interrupted her again, before she could continue.

"Regulus Black… His initials are R.A.B. aren't they?" he suddenly stuck his hand in his pocket, and it was his turn to pull out a note that had haunted his life, the note he had found in the decoy Horcrux the night Dumbledore had died, he gave it to Ashlyn, "Did he write this?"

Tears welled up in Ashlyn's eyes as she read the familiar handwriting, "He knew he was going to die, and he still put that horrible thing on!" she said, about to break down.

"You two were the ones who got the real locket?! So Dumbledore died for nothing?!" Harry was upset and angry now.

"Did Dumbledore die from the potion?" Ashlyn asked, wiping her eyes and holding the note close to her chest.

"No, but it made him weak enough so that he could not fight the person who murdered him. But did Regulus die from the potion?"

Tears now over-flowed from Ashlyn's eyes as she shook her head, "No. He put the locket on him, and we got out of the cave. He made me Apparate him back to my house, and he said- he said that the Horcrux, when made contact with a human being, begins to pour the part of the soul within it, into the person making contact with it. He said he could feel the soul in him." She took a deep shuddering breath and continued, "He told me that I had to point his wand directly at the locket and say the killing curse, which was the only way to destroy it. He said that when I did this, I would not be like my father that I was killing for the good of the Wizarding world and not for greed or power like him. But it didn't make it any easier; I still had to kill him." More tears poured down and another shuddering breath came out, "So, I did it. And now Regulus is gone. But so is that awful Horcrux!"

Harry put his hand over hers and rubbed it gently with his thumb, "It's OK, he knew what he was doing, you did a very brave thing. You're helping to rid the world of an evil man." It was only after he said these words that he remembered that that evil man was her father.

She shook her head, "Don't worry, I disowned him as my father after he killed my mother."

He looked down at her, "He killed your mother?" she nodded, and more tears came. His heart went out to her and he pulled her into a hug, and gently stroked her hair as she cried into his chest, "Shh. It's OK. It's OK." She shook her head into his chest, tears wetting his shirt.

She gently pulled away and wiped her eyes, she looked guiltily at the large wet spot on his chest, but the looked back into his eyes with a serious gleam in her eyes, and said, "The worst part about it is, that he modified my memory. He made me forget that he killed her. He made me believe that he had saved me, but didn't have enough time to save her. And like a fool, I believed him. I believed Lord bloody Voldemort!" more tears kept her cheeks wet, as Harry looked at her, and suddenly put a hand on her shoulder.

"Ashlyn, you couldn't help it. He _made_ you believe it. He modified your memory. You could do nothing about it. Alright?" she looked up at him, eyes shining, and nodded.

"Thank you, Harry. I'm really sorry to have poured all this out on you. But I was just so excited to meet you here before I even got to Hogwarts. I wanted to tell you all that I knew about my father and help you destroy him. And then, just talking about him cracked me up. For so long I've had to pretend to be his daughter, I had to pretend as if I believed him, held him in high regards. I had to pretend as if I was going to bring you to him. I hated lying about it, because I knew that I would never bring you over to him, but I had to so he wouldn't kill me before I could help you."

"Ashlyn, your father, does he know any of his Horcruxes are destroyed?" Harry asked, voicing a question he had been wondering for over two months.

Ashlyn shook her head, thoughtfully, "He knows that the journal was destroyed…"

Harry grinned, "Yeah, I bet that made him real mad when Malfoy gave it back to him."

"How did you know that it was Malfoy who had had it?" Ashlyn asked, wiping her face with a handkerchief she had in her pocket.

"I was the one who destroyed it, and I had the pleasure of giving it back to Malfoy," Harry grinned as he remembered the horrified expression on Malfoy's face as he saw the destroyed journal, "But what about the ring? Does he know the ring is destroyed?"

Ashlyn shook her head, "No. He has no clue, he doesn't know the locket is destroyed either."

"So, the ring, journal, and locket are destroyed. That leaves the snake, Hufflepuff's cup, and something from Ravenclaw or Gryffindor."

"Ravenclaw's Diadem." Ashlyn said, clearing up a question that had been haunting Harry's mind all summer.

"Diadem?" Harry looked at her confused.

"It's like a crown, tiara. Something like that." Ashlyn explained.

Harry nodded, "Ok, so, we just need to destroy those three, and then he's as good as dead. Sort of."

"Dumbledore said you would have to be the one to kill him. Is that right?" Ashlyn asked, looking hesitantly into his bright green eyes.

Harry nodded, solemnly, "Yes. In the end, it's going to be either him or me."

Ashlyn put her hand on his, "Oh, Harry, that must be so scary for you!"

"Not really, at first I was really scared, but now, I guess I always knew it would end up being either me or him. It's just the thought of what he will do if I don't succeed, because no one else will be able to destroy him."

Ashlyn took his hand in both of hers, "I know I haven't known you for very long at all, but I've imagined meeting you for so long. I know you'll be able to do it Harry. I can see it in your eyes. And with me helping, you'll be able to do it sooner than you ever thought you would! So, are you willing to accept another person in your helping crew?" Ashlyn asked, looking directly into his eyes.

He looked down into her deep, chocolate brown eyes, and nodded, "Ashlyn, I don't think I'll be able to do this without your help. You have no idea how worried I was about the Horcruxes and the Final Battle. But, there's just something about you, something that makes me know I'll be able to do it." He smiled down at her and she smiled up at him, "Thanks, Ashlyn. I have a feeling we'll be spending a lot of time together in the next couple months."

Ashlyn smile widened, "I look forward to it."

Suddenly, the door opened and Ashlyn jumped back into her seat across from Harry. Hermione and Ron walked into the compartment, holding hands, and smiling, but looking tired and worn out. Ron plopped down beside Harry, and looked around.

"Where's the food?!" Ron cried loudly, clutching his stomach, "I'm starving!"

"I dunno," Harry shrugged as Hermione sat down next to Ron, "I must have missed her when she went by, unless she hasn't gone by yet…"

Hermione was looking at Ashlyn, "Hi, I'm Hermione. Are you new?" she asked, kindly, in a voice she reserved for when she was comforting first and second years when Ron yelled at them.

"Yes. Hermione, this is Ashlyn, she's a transfer from Beuaxbatons." Harry said, moving to the seat next to Ashlyn, "I just met her."

Hermione looked at Harry curiously, then back at Ashlyn, "So how old are you?"

"Sixteen. I'm going into my sixth year." Ashlyn said, clearing her throat and sitting up taller.

"Oh. Do you know what house you're going into?" Hermione asked, as Ron began to look outside the compartment door window, searching for the Trolley Lady.

"Gryffindor, I believe. They just randomly selected house for me, since I was the only transfer, and it would be rather odd for a sixteen-year-old to be sorted with the eleven year olds." As she said this she cast an odd look at Harry, letting him know that was not what really happened and that she would explain later, in private.

"Well, then you will be with us three and Ron's sister, Ginny. Oh, by the way this, Ron." She said, gesturing to the red-head whose face was pressed up against the glass and was drooling as he waited for food.

Ashlyn smiled and looked over at Ron, an amused look in her eyes. Harry smiled down at her, something causing him to feel protective over her, as if he wanted her to be only his friend. The feeling confused him; he wasn't sure what to think. All he knew was that Ashlyn made him feel as if there were hope, and he needed that, and it made him happier than he had been in a long time. Comparing only to his time with Ginny. She smiled back up at him, knowing the feeling, only she had nothing to compare it to. She had only been happy with her mother, and that felt like another lifetime ago.

Hermione looked curiously at the pair of them, then grabbed the collar of Ron's sweater and pulled him into his seat, "Ronald you look like a first year at Honeyduke's, stop!" she said sternly, and he grinned at her and slid his arm around her shoulders.

Hermione grinned and snuggled into him, and leaned her head on his shoulder. He smiled down at her, and laid his head contentedly on her head. Harry watched the two and smiled, he was glad to see them both so happy. Throughout this whole terrible war, it was good to see some love in the world. For some odd reason, that thought made him look back down at Ashlyn, and he felt the odd feeling in his stomach, like when he had first found out he had feelings for Ginny. He knew one thing; his last year at Hogwarts was certainly going to be an interesting one.

**A/N: Chapter 5: Matters of the Heart is coming soon! Keep on the lookout! Thanks for the reveiws! it means a lot to me! **


	5. Chapter 5: Matters of the Heart

**Chapter Five: Matters of the Heart**

Harry had to admit, his last to Hogwarts train ride was the most interesting one. Meeting Voldemort's daughter, feeling a strong feeling toward her, and being with Ron and Hermione as a couple. He was happy to see his two best friends so happy together, but it had made the train ride a tad bit awkward, especially while Harry was sitting next to Ashlyn. He felt so strongly towards her, just exactly what he felt, he had no clue.

As he and the other three changed into their robes, they felt the train come to a stop; they had been very late in getting changed. Hermione had persisted on getting changed earlier, but Ron had distracted her, and she had forgotten all about it. Then the two had to go check the compartments, making sure everyone else was ready, and Harry and Ashlyn had gotten into a deep discussion about the founders of Hogwarts.

"So, Hufflepuff didn't care who was in her house? Just as long as she could teach them magic and help them grow? But Slytherin wanted only Purebloods? No wonder my father was in that house."

"So, Ashlyn, how did you get into Gryffindor, I thought your dad would fight hard to get you into your ancestor's house."

"Ancestor?! Oh great. I'm related to Slytherin as well?" Harry chuckled as she continued, "Well, Harry, if you remember correctly, my father sent me here to bring _you_ to him. It makes sense that I had to be in your house. So, he pulled a few strings, cursed a few people with the Imperious Curse, and 'Voila', I was a Gryffindor."

"Wow. All that just so you can be in the same house as me?"

"I think it was more so I could get closer to you. He said to gain your trust and to get closer to you, then bring you to him, it was horrible. Just thinking about it made me feel awful." Ashlyn said, looking into Harry's eyes.

"Well, I for one am glad you didn't agree with the plan." Harry said, looking back into her eyes, and somehow knowing he could truly trust her.

And that is how Harry and Ashlyn forgot to put on their robes. So as the four of them were shoved into each other at the stop of the train, they hurriedly finished changing and prepared to get off the train.

Harry helped Ashlyn out of the train and she clutched his arm as they were swept into the crowd of anxious Hogwarts students. Harry heard the familiar "Firs' years, o'er here!" and smiled at the familiarity of Hagrid's voice. He then looked back at Ashlyn who had a look of both excitement and nervousness on her face. He grinned and gave her arm a reassuring squeeze. As they went over to the Threstral-drawn carriages, Ashlyn let out a small gasped, and Harry saw the creatures reflected in her eyes.

"You didn't happen to see your father kill your mother die, did you?" Harry asked, as he opened the carriage door for her.

She looked up at him, eyes shiny, "Yes. Yes I saw it." She said, and climbed in, using his hand as support.

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw a flash of red hair and an angry and upset face of Ginny Weasley before she rushed off into a carriage with her sixth-year friends. Harry's stomach lurched, and he climbed into the carriage beside Ashlyn. Ron and Hermione clambered in soon after and as they shut the door the carriage began to move. Ashlyn stared up out of the window of the carriage, and Harry watched her awed expression, amused. He was not used to seeing someone so awed about Hogwarts, especially at the age of sixteen. Hermione was watching Harry with a curious expression on her face, but her hand was entwined with Ron's, and he was looking at her out of the corner of his eyes.

"So, Ashlyn, are you looking forward to your year at Hogwarts?" Hermione asked Ashlyn, who pulled herself from the window and looked at the suspicious girl.

"Yes, yes I am. I'm very excited. I'm looking forward to it." For some reason she looked over at Harry and bit her lip, then immediately looked back out the window.

Hermione eyed the two suspiciously, but Ron tugged her hand and kissed her cheek, knowing she wanted to question further, but he knew they were both feeling awkward enough without her questions. She gave a crooked smile and laid her head on his shoulder. Harry then felt awkward watching them, and he, too, looked out a window of the carriage. It was a very awkward silence in the carriage. Harry shifted uncomfortably in his seat and his hand accidentally brushed with Ashlyn's, and they both jumped and scooted further away and peered even more intrigued out of their windows. Harry gulped, but smiled as he saw the tall figure of the Hogwarts castle.

Hermione and Ron clambered out of the carriage first, Ron, hurrying to the welcome feast, Hermione trying to keep up with him. Ashlyn lingered back in the carriage, looking up at the castle, feeling very small.

"Harry?" he looked up at her as he was getting out.

"Yeah?"

"We will get rid of him right?" she looked scared, almost as if just saying the question frightened her.

He grinned, and climbed back up, he put his hand on hers and looked her in the eye, "I promise, Ashlyn, I will do everything I can to stop your father. He won't kill anyone else if I have anything to do with it."

She looked back up at him, eyes watery, "Thank you Harry," she whispered.

"No problem. Now let's go," he said grinning, and he led her out of the carriage and into the large crowd climbing the steps into Hogwarts castle. As she entered into the crowded Great Hall, she grabbed his hand tightly, staying close to his side. Harry grinned at first, but then saw a redheaded figure turn her head sharply away from them. His insides grew heavy, he didn't know what was going on, but being close to Ashlyn made him feel happy, and light, something that didn't happen a lot anymore. Even those few moments with Ginny at the Burrow didn't make him feel this way. The lingering thought of the Final Battle with Voldemort haunted him. But not with Ashlyn. He was confused, but right then, he just wanted to enjoy the feast with Ashlyn, no matter what anyone thought.

"Harry! C'mon mate! Come sit over here!" Ron called, and Ashlyn squeezed Harry's arm tighter as he led her over to where Ron and Hermione were sitting.

Harry looked over at Ashlyn and smiled, and she smiled back at him. And at the moment, when their eyes locked, and they both smiled, they knew something was there. But as Harry felt whatever it was he felt for Ashlyn, a smiling face popped into his mind. A freckeled face with brown eyes and that was framed with long, red hair. He still had strong feelings for Ginny. But Ginny would be in danger if she was with him.

_'But Ashlyn wouldn't be in danger. Her father WANTS her closer to you...' _Something in Harry's mind whispered.

He shook his head, trying to forget the confusion and just enjoy the feast. He would forget about any feelings he had towards Ginny AND Ashlyn.

At least until the next morning.

Yes. This year at Hogwarts was most definitely going to be interesting.

**A/N: Yes, I know this chapter's short, but it got my point across, and there are bigger things that need to be in chapters all of their own. D **

**Thanks for your support! **


	6. Chapter 6: In Too Deep

**Chapter Six: In Too Deep**

Harry's sleep was filled with dreams of Ginny's hurt face and Ashlyn's smiling one. Then, Ashlyn's face turned into a snake and Ginny's turned into Ron. Ron started beating the snake and as the snake went into bite Ron, Harry awoke, panting and sweating.

"C'mon, mate! We're going to be late getting our schedules!" Ron called, putting on his a sock as he hopped up and down on one shoe-filled sock.

Harry sprang up out of bed and hurriedly got dressed. Ron was watching him, impatiently, clutching his stomach, by the door. In a few minutes time, though, Harry was dressed and ready to go.

"Come ON Harry, we have to get our schedules from McGonagall. Maybe if we hurry we can grab some toast!" Ron said, hurriedly, and he and Harry ran out of their dormitory.

They ran the whole way down from the Gryffindor tower to the Great Hall. As they entered the Hall, out of breath, they noticed how the room was quickly being emptied by everyone leaving to their first classes. Ron and Harry grabbed some toast off the Gryffindor table and went into the line of their classmates in front of Professor McGonagall. Then they were only a few people away from McGonagall, they heard a conversation between the new Headmistress and a girl.

"Oh yes, you must be the new transfer student. What was your name again, child? McGonagall asked.

"Ashlyn Ri-, Ashlyn Richardson." Ashlyn said, and Harry's jaw dropped.

"Ashlyn Richardson?" he whispered, more to himself than to Ron, but Ron barely heard him anyway.

Ron only shrugged at Harry's inaudible whisper with a look of someone who didn't care. He was standing up to his fullest height and searching the hall. Harry grinned.

"Ron, you know how she is. She's probably already sitting in Ancient Runes or something."

"Oh, I know where Hermione is." Ron said after a moment of confusion, "I'm looking for my sister. She looked pretty upset last night and I want to see if she's any better this morning."

Harry's insides gave an involuntary jerk. He suddenly felt guilty, and turned around to face the front of the line once more, looking to see where Ashlyn went. He found her as he looked over two the two people in front of him and McGonagall's shoulder. She was standing in the middle of the Entrance Hall, looking around, confused. She spotted Harry, smiled, and waved, hesitantly. He grinned and waved back.

"Did you find Ginny?" Ron asked, eagerly, looking around to where Harry was waving.

Harry's hand dropped, "No, Ashlyn."

Ron looked annoyed. Harry noticed that the last person between himself and McGonagall was leaving and he stepped up to get his schedule.

"Good to see you back, Mr. Potter." McGonagall smiled down at him.

"It's good to be back, Professor." Harry said, grinning.

He and McGonagall talked about his schedule and then she tapped a blank piece of paper with her wand and his classes appeared. He was taking all the classes needed to become an Auror. Two of which, Transfiguration and Defense against the Dark Arts, Needed new teachers. One being on the run for killing the old headmaster, and the other one now the new headmistress. He stepped aside to let Ron get his own schedule and he hurried over to Ashlyn. They smiled at each other and Harry patted her shoulder.

"Are you doing Ok?" he asked, feeling that protectiveness again.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little nervous. I did spend three two years being taught by my father." She did indeed look nervous, her dark eyes looked worried.

Harry put his arm around her shoulders and squeezed her reassuringly, "You'll do fine, I'm sure. And knowing your father, you're probably already ahead of your classmates." At this time, Luna Lovegood passed by and Harry cried out. "Hey, Luna!"

She smiled serenely and walked over to the pair, "Oh, hello Harry, nice summer? And who's this?"

Harry looked down at Ashlyn, "This is my friend, Ashlyn Richardson. Ashlyn this is Luna Lovegood. She's in sixth year as well." Harry told Luna, "She's a transfer from Beuaxbatons."

Ashlyn looked relieved when Harry used the fake last name she had given McGonagall. Luna smiled at Ashlyn.

"That's nice. May I see your schedule, we might have classes together." Ashlyn handed Luna her schedule, Luna smiled as her eyes looked over the parchment, "We have all the same classes."

"Great! Luna, could you stay with Ashlyn and show her around?"

"Of course, Harry. Come on, Ashlyn! Bye, Harry!" Luna took Ashlyn's wrist in her hand and she began to lead her to their first class.

Ashlyn looked back over her shoulder and waved, "Bye Harry! Thanks!"

Harry grinned and waved back, "See you later, Ashlyn!" he turned around and saw Ron coming over to him, looking excited.

"Free period now, mate! C'mon!" Ron said, grinning from ear to ear.

Harry grinned and the two climbed back up to the common room. The day was quite uneventful, and Harry, Ron and Hermione say in the common room, wondering why their first day of seventh year was so much easier than their first day of their sixth year.

"Well, I for one am not complaining." Ron said, leaning back in his chair, and kicking his feet up on the table.

Hermione looked at Ron biting back the urge to tap his feet off the table, "Ron, did you see Ginny at all today?"

Ron suddenly looked serious, "No, I haven't. Not even at lunch. I'm a bit worried."

Hermione looked over at Harry out of the corner of her eye, "Harry, have you seen her?"

Harry's insides squirmed at the sound of her name. He still felt extremely guilty, and he couldn't look Hermione in the eye, "No, I can't say I have, Hermione."

Hermione made an un-approving noise and she opened a book and stuck her face behind it, and began reading it. Ron looked over at Harry, eyebrow's raised and shrugged. They were now used to Hermione preferring books over them. Then Ron's face changed and he leaned in closer to Harry.

"Harry, what's going on between you and my sister? I thought you two were on good terms when we left the Burrow?"

Harry swallowed hard, "Honestly, Ron, I have no idea. She's been avoiding me ever since, well ever since we got off the train."

Ron's eyes narrowed, "You mean ever since she saw you with Ashlyn. What is going on between you two any way? You break my sister's heart to keep her safe, and now you're off gallivanting with some girl you just met yesterday! Harry, I don't get it."

"It's not like that Ron, Ashlyn, she understands me-"

"Oh my God, Harry, I understand you. What do you mean, it's not like that, Harry, I've seen the way she looks at you. You're like her hero!"

"In case you haven't noticed Ron, not everyone sees me like you do! Some people respect for what I've done all these years!"

Ron looked genuinely hurt, "I never said I didn't respect you, mate. It's just I'm worried. About you. About Ginny. About everything. Thing's aren't the same anymore. And, that scares me."

Harry knew it took a lot to get Ron to tell him he was scared, "I know; it scares me too. Just, just trust me, alright?"

Ron nodded, "Alright. You haven't steered us wrong before. I trust you, mate."

"Thanks." Harry smiled, "I think I'm going to head up to bed." Harry said, getting up from his seat.

"Night, mate." Ron said, and then he turned to Hermione, clearing his throat pointedly.

Hermione set her book down and looked up at Harry, slightly pink, "Good night Harry. See you in the morning."

Harry grinned, "Night Hermione." Then he turned around and headed up the stairs to his dormitory.

He didn't see a pair of brown eyes watching him as he climbed the staircase. So, he didn't notice Ginny Weasley sitting in a chair, hidden in the shadows, watching him. She stood up, tear-stained cheeks glistening, and walked over to Hermione. She whispered something in her ear, and Hermione stood up at once, and they left a bewildered Ron alone.

Harry awoke the next day, early this time, the sun just barely beginning to shine through the window next to his bed. He heard Neville's loud snoring and Ron's heavy breathing and smiled. It was good to be back in his dorm, with his friends of six long years. He sat up and pulled the hangings around his bed away. He decided to get dressed and just go down to the common room and wait until Ron and Hermione woke up. When he got down there, he noticed he was not the only early-riser.

Ashlyn sat in an armchair, staring into the ashes of the fire that the house-elves had put out during the night. She looked deep in thought, and her eyes were wet. Her legs were pulled up into the chair and her knees rested on the arm. Her hands were balled in fists in her lap, and her head was leaning against the back of the chair. She looked as if she had not gotten any sleep at all.

Harry walked slowly and quietly over to the chair next to her. She didn't seem to notice him until he sat down. She looked up, slowly, and looked him in the eye. He returned her gaze, and he noticed something hidden in her eyes, something like fear.

"Ashlyn, what's wrong?" he asked.

She took a deep breath, "I'm not sure. I don't know how we're going to get past my father. I just keep thinking that he knows I'm not doing what he asked me to. I feel like he has people watching me. I'm scared!"

Harry looked at her hard before he answered, "Ashlyn, we can do this. I know we can. You've fooled our father this long, haven't you? We can do this. Trust me."

She sighed and looked back to the fireplace, "I know. I do trust you. I just don't know how we're going to destroy the Horcruxes." At the word of her father's broken soul, her eyes filled with even more tears, and she stared harder at the ashes.

Harry looked at her, trying to look her in the eye, "Ashlyn, it's alright. We can do this. We just got to figure out when."

Ashlyn took a moment to reply, "My father doesn't go to his mansion often. He mostly stays at his father's old house. So, we need to go at a time we know for sure he won't be there."

"But when is that?" Harry asked, still trying to catch Ashlyn's eye.

Ashlyn shook her head, "I don't know. I just don't know."

At that moment, an owl tapped on the window right beside Ashlyn. Ashlyn jumped up at the sight of it. She ran to the window and let it in. The owl pecked her finger, painfully, and then stuck out its leg. Ashlyn carefully untied the letter that was attached to it and the bird flew away at once. Ashlyn stared at the envelope, fearfully, as she went back to her seat.

"It's from my father." She said, solemnly, staring at the writing on the envelope.

Harry watched her, "Well, open it." He said softly.

Ashlyn nodded, "Right." She tentatively ripped open the envelope and pulled out the parchment covered in her father's handwriting.

Daughter,

I hope the project I gave you is going well. I must tell you though, we need to hurry. I am on a quest to find something I was told will help me defeat the one we talked about. But, once I get it, I need to act fast. We must get this done quickly and quietly. I will be away for a long time. I will not be able to contact you, nor you me. So, I need you to just be ready to bring him to me at all times. I will not be able to get back in contact with you until winter time. So, be ready, I might finish with my quest earlier, but I do not know for sure. Be ready at all times, daughter!

Your Father.

Ashlyn read it silently first, then read it aloud to Harry. Harry's face was screwed up in concentration, but then he smiled.

"Ash, do you know what this means?" he asked, excitedly.

She shook her head.

"Ash, he's going to be _gone_. Until _winter_! We have that long to do this. We're going to do this! We're going to be alright!"

Ashlyn tried to smile, but it ended up looking like a pained expression. Harry was about to ask what was wrong, but they heard someone behind them clear their throat. Ashlyn folded up the letter quickly and they both turned around to see who it was.

"'Morning, Hermione." Harry said, nervously, she was glaring at him through narrow eyes.

"Good morning, Harry." She said bitterly, "Ashlyn," she added even more bitterly.

"Good morning, Hermione." Ashlyn said, timidly, as she stood up, "Well, I think I'm going to go down to breakfast now. Bye Harry." She waved nervously at him, "Good-bye Hermione." And she left the common room.

Hermione sat down in Ashlyn's vacated seat. She did nothing at first but stare at Harry through narrowed eyes. Then she cleared her throat once more, "Harry Potter. What are you doing?"

Harry stopped in the middle of rubbing his eyes, "I'm rubbing my eyes."

Hermione did not look amused, and the smile that was forming on Harry's lips disappeared, "I meant with your _life_! You said you were focusing on the mission, and that's why you broke up with Ginny! You said she would be in danger! So, what are you doing?"

Harry looked down, "Hermione, if you would talk with your _boyfriend_ you would know. I have everything under control. Just trust me."

"Harry. I can't take that. I need to know what's going on. Why can Ashlyn be close to you, and not Ginny?"

"Hermione, I can't tell you. But Ashlyn is part of the mission. I need her."

"You _need_ her? Harry, please. How can she be part of the mission? I don't understand."

"I can't tell you everything Hermione. Just please stop assuming the worst of me. I'm doing everything I can to get things right."

"And Ashlyn fits in that how?"

Harry let out a loud exasperated sigh, "Hermione I _can't_ tell you!"

Hermione looked hurt, "What do you mean you can't tell me? I'm your best friend, you can tell me anything."

Harry looked at the fireplace, "Not this, Hermione. Just please trust me."

She nodded and watched him carefully, "Alright, Harry. I do trust you. Just remember, I'm here if you need me. And if you can't tell me what's going on, you at least need to give Ginny a better explanation. She deserves one."

Harry nodded as she walked away back to the dorms. Even though he nodded, he knew that he would most definitely not be telling Ginny what was really going on.

Harry and Ashlyn didn't get a chance to talk for over a month. Between homework and classes, they were so tired they went to bed as soon as they could, and during their free-time, Ron and Hermione kept Harry busy with questions and just talking. He knew they were trying to keep him away from Ashlyn. This made him angry. He knew they didn't understand why, but they knew that it was important to him. They just didn't understand, and they didn't like it.

One night, after a whole day of trying to escape his best friends, he let out an aggravated sigh, "Guys, I need to go to the library. I'll be back later."

"Oh, I need to go to the library too; I need to do some research for Flitwick's essay." Hermione popped up at once.

Harry shook his head, "Hermione please, you got that essay done two hours ago. I'll be back soon." And with that he gathered his things.

As he went on his way to the portrait hole, he caught Ashlyn's eye, he tried hard to get her to understand that he wanted to follow him, and she must have understood because she nodded very discreetly and turned back to her book. Harry grinned and went through the portrait hole. His thoughts began to wander to Ginny as he took the long walked a little down the hall to wait for Ashlyn.

He hadn't seen much of his old girlfriend, but the times he had seen her, she was laughing and joking around with friends of her own year, girls _and_ boys alike. So he knew she was getting along alright. But, he still couldn't figure out his feelings toward her. He knew that there would always be something there between them, but lately, all he could think about was the way he felt around Ashlyn.

She gave him hope, like he really could defeat Voldemort and make the Wizarding World a safe place to live once more. He liked that feeling. He also liked the smile that lit up her whole face when she saw him. He liked the feeling of her eyes poring into his. He liked…

His thoughts were interrupted by the portrait hole opening. Ashlyn climbed out of it, and Harry smiled. The girl was good about being inconspicuous; she had waited just the right amount of time before coming out to meet him. She spotted him and hurried over to the spot where he stood. There was that smile, and this time it was in her eyes as well.

"Hey, Ash." He said, grinning.

"Hey, Harry." She said, "So, what's up?"

"Shh. Let's go to the library, I'll tell you there." As the two walked away, neither one noticed another person climb out of the Gryffindor common room.

When they got to the library, they picked a far corner table and sat there. Harry looked around cautiously before he stared to speak, "Ash, we need to go to your father's mansion soon."

"Why soon? We have _months_!"

"I just read the newspaper. He's been killing more and more. We need to hurry."

"Harry, I don't know if I'm ready for that."

Harry took both her hands in his, and he smiled at her, "Of course you are. And I'll be right there with you." Neither of the two noticed a pair of brown eyes narrow at them from behind a bookcase, "We don't have to do it right away. But, soon. Very soon."

Ashlyn nodded, looking terrified. Harry looked down at her and leaned closer to her, "You trust me, don't you?"

She looked up at him; his forehead was almost touching hers. She nodded, "Of course I do."

He smiled, "Good." And, without thinking, with no idea of why he was doing what he was doing, he closed the space between their faces and kissed her softly on the lips.

There was a hurt gasp from behind the bookcase, but they did not hear it. Ashlyn smiled as Harry pulled his face a little bit away from hers. He was grinning at her as well. He kissed her once more, and then pulled on her hands to make her stand. He pulled her into his arms and embraced her.

He put his head on hers and snuggled into her long dark hair, "It's all going to be alright."

She smiled and laid her head on his chest, she closed her eyes, and right there, leaning on his chest, hearing and feeling his heartbeat, she was at peace, and everything was alright.

Ginny Weasley stormed out of the library, fuming and taking her breaths in sharp, short takes. She wanted to punch something, she wanted to kick something. She wanted to bring pain to something else, other than her heart. She was tired of being the one getting hurt. It was time for action. She would get Harry Potter back from that little bimbo. If she didn't get to have him, nobody did.

And with that thought, she turned on her heel and marched right back up to the library, the wheels in her brain turning at an alarmingly fast rate.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. But here is the new chapter. I hope you like it! Any feedback is good! **

**-Jacki :) **


	7. Chapter 7: Don't Take Too Long

**Chapter Seven: Don't Take Too Long**

Ginny hurried into library and saw Harry and Ashlyn gathering their things and getting ready to leave. She took a deep breath and walked up to them. Harry looked up, startled, and his face lost color as he saw the anger in her eyes, despite her calm face.

"Harry, a quick word, please?" she said, her voice fairly calm, she smiled inside, she was handling her anger well.

"Sure. We'll talk later, alright, Ash?" Harry looked down at her and she nodded and waved as she walked away.

Ginny cleared her throat and Harry turned back to her, "Ok, what's up Ginny?"

She sighed, "Harry, I don't know what's going on, but I don't like it. I just don't get it!"

"What don't you get, Ginny?"

Ginny laughed, "Don't play dumb with me, Potter! That girl! You've been hanging out with her more than you've hung out with Ron and Hermione!"

"That is not true, Ginny! Ron and Hermione have had most of my time."

"Only because they force you away from her! I have eyes! I can see you sneak glances over at her every time you're with them! You'd rather be with her!"

Harry looked away, "You don't know anything about it Ginny. So, before you make assumptions, make sure you know the whole story!"

Ginny moved so he was looking at her, "Then tell me the whole story so I don't have to assume. Come on, it's not like we're strangers; we used to be able to talk. You Know Who is not going to attack me for talking to you, is he?"

Harry bit back a grin, "Ginny, it's complicated. I can't tell you the whole story. But, just know, Ashlyn is helping me. She's important. I need her. I can't do this without her."

Ginny strained to continue to keep her calm face as he said things she never wanted to hear, "You _need_ her? What is that supposed to mean?"

Harry groaned and leaned his head back in frustration, "Ginny, not like that! She's _helping _me! She's part of the mission!"

Ginny swallowed the lump in her throat, "The mission?" she took a deep breath and paused, "Was falling for her part of the mission as well?"

Harry spluttered incoherently and Ginny shook her head, "I know you have, Harry. I know what it looks like, I was your girlfriend, remember?" she sounded bitter now, "But, when it ends, and it will end, that you can be sure of, I might still love you. But don't expect me to be waiting around for you to come back to me!" and on that note, she turned on her heel and hurried out, leaving Harry heartbroken and confused.

Harry didn't make it back to the common room until most of the Gryffindors had gone to bed. Hermione and Ron were still up, much to Harry's dismay; he was sure that Ginny had told one of them. And the one she told would not keep it from the other. So, he was positive they both knew. So, with a feeling of one condemned, he walked over to the two of them. They looked up at once, as if the were expecting him, which he suspected they were. Hermione looked stone-faced, and Ron looked annoyed. Harry sat down next to them and prepared himself for the long talk that was sure to come.

Hermione closed the book she had been trying, and failing, to read. She looked over at Ron and then back to Harry, "Ginny told me what happened in the library. About the conversation you two had."

"She told me, too. Harry, you aren't really falling for _Ashlyn_ are you?" Ron asked, looking angry, but curious.

Harry looked into the blazing fire. Hermione gasped, "Harry! No! You can't be! You just broke up with Ginny!"

Harry glared at the two of them, "I never said I was falling for her, Ok?!"

Ron looked at him sadly, "You never had to mate."

Harry groaned loudly again and stood up. He ignored the two of them and stormed up to his dorm. He changed out of his uniform and climbed into bed. He was tired of having choices thrown at him from every direction. Why couldn't he just be a normal teenager? Why did something _always_ have to be wrong? He rolled over onto his side and he closed his eyes, he knew tonight his mind would be completely blank; there was nothing he _wanted_ in his brain tonight.

Harry woke up feeling sick. He did not want to get up and go to classes, but he knew he had to. He lay in bed for as long as possible, listening to everyone else getting ready. When he heard Neville, Dean, and Seamus leave the room, he braced himself for a talk with Ron, a talk that never came. A shoe was thrown at him, though, and Harry pulled the hangings back to see Ron shoving stuff in his bag, one of his feet shoeless. Harry tossed the shoe back at him.

"I think you dropped this." Harry said, almost jokingly.

Ron didn't even look up at him, he just grabbed the shoe from the floor, put it on his foot and the left the room. Harry groaned, he seemed to be doing that a lot lately. He looked at his watch and another groan escaped him. He had ten minutes to get ready and get to class. No time for breakfast. He hurriedly got dressed, and he suddenly missed the loose floorboard that he had stored food in at the Dursley's. He grabbed his bag and ran out of the room and out of the common room. As he was running to his first class, he ran into Ashlyn in an empty corridor. She looked worried and scared and lost.

"Ash? What's wrong? Where's Luna?" Harry looked around for Luna, who had taken Ashlyn under her wing and they were always seen together going to their classes.

Ashlyn looked up at Harry, "Oh, I don't know, I couldn't find her at the Great Hall. And then I thought I could remember the way to my first class, but I guess I took a wrong turn, and then the staircase moved and I ended up here." She looked up at Harry, scared and worried.

Harry looked down at her, feeling as if he should do something. He felt like he should show her where her class was, but if he did that, he would be late to his own class, and would most likely lose points for Gryffindor because it would be the third time he was late. But, if he didn't help her, she would be wandering around the castle all day and she would get a detention for not going to any classes.

He took a deep breath, "So, what's you're first class?"

She relaxed a little and pulled a wrinkled schedule out of her pocket; she scanned it with her eyes, and then looked up at him, "Defense against the Dark Arts."

Harry inwardly groaned, he had Charms and those two classes were four floors away from each other, "Come on, that classroom's this way." He said and he took her arm and led her in the way he had been going and the way she had been leaving.

She smiled and followed him, scared no more. He led her down two more corridors and up three flights of stairs, being careful not to get on ones that were about to move. Ashlyn looked around at everything, trying to take it all in to remember where the class was if ever she lost Luna again. But there was just too much to remember, she had just been getting used to the Beuaxbatons palace, and she had been there for three years. She sighed in relief as she finally recognized something: the door to her classroom. Harry gave her shoulder a squeeze and he opened the door for her, making sure not to be seen by the people in it.

She smiled at him and hurried inside. He closed the door and hurried away, knowing he was already late, but not wanting to be even later. He finally showed up at Charms as Professor Flitwick had his back turned, showing the class a really complicated spell. Harry pointed his wand at Flitwick and whispered 'Muffliato'. He hurried to sit beside Ron and Hermione. Ron completely ignored his entrance and Hermione gave him a degrading look.

She leaned over while copying Flitwick's wand movements, "Why are you so late, Harry?"

He cleared his throat, and picked up his wand, trying to copy Flitwick's wand movements as well, "Well, you see, I ran into Ash-"

"Ashlyn? Of course you did! And what did you do, skive off class together, but then you remembered that you're learning to be an Auror? And that in order to defeat Voldemort you're going to need to learn how to fight?" Hermione was getting irritated, and Harry could tell' her wand movements were no longer gentle and slow, they were fast and sharp. Sparks were flying from the edge of her wand.

Harry looked over at her, "No, Hermione, she was lost and I needed to help her find her class," a light-colored smoke was coming from his wand, just like Flitwick's wand was.

"Of course you did!" Hermione's face was pink now from all the sparks coming from her wand and falling in front of her face, "You just couldn't say 'no' to Ashlyn!"

"Hey! She's new here and she got lost! She needed help, and I was the only one around, why are you making this such a big deal!?" Harry's light colored smoke was still coming out gently, and Flitwick noticed.

"Good job, Mr. Potter! Well done! Uh- Miss Granger, please put down your wand. I do not know what you are doing, but it is all wrong! Please stop it this instant!"

Hermione set her wand down and crossed her arm, now even more annoyed. Harry was beating her at the class and the conversation and she could do nothing about it.

Both she and Ron ignored Harry throughout the rest of their classes and by the end of the day, Harry wanted to scream. As he entered the Great Hall for dinner, all alone, he spotted the two of them sitting beside each other, their heads together, whispering to each other. Harry sighed and spotted Ashlyn, she waved at him, and he grinned and joined her, ignoring the looks of disgust he got from his former best friends. Heads turned as Professor McGonagall stood up and tapped her glass with her knife.

"Attention, due to circumstances beyond our control, there has been an upgrade in security. We are in more danger here than we had thought. One of our students has gone missing. Miss Luna Lovegood."


	8. Chapter 8: What Now?

**Chapter Eight: What Now?**

Ashlyn looked over at Harry, wide-eyed. Luna? Missing? How could that have happened? Harry stared up at McGonagall, wishing it was just a sick, cruel joke. But he saw her serious face and knew it was the truth. He looked down at Ashlyn.

"What now, Harry? What are we going to do?" she was scared, he could see it in her eyes.

He swallowed hard, "We get ready. We're leaving as soon as possible. We need to talk to McGonagall right after dinner."

She nodded, and looked back down at her plate, full of food. She was no longer hungry; her only friend, after Harry, was Luna and now she was gone. Missing. Did that mean she was dead? Or did it mean she had run away? Maybe she was taken. Ashlyn had no idea, and she was terrified, she knew what her father was capable of, maybe he was interrogating Luna about Ashlyn. Maybe he was trying to see how and what Ashlyn was doing. Harry was right. They needed to leave as soon as possible.

Harry and Ashlyn were standing outside the door to the headmistress' office, getting ready to knock, but calming themselves before they did. Harry looked at Ashlyn, smiled reassuringly and then he knocked.

"Come in!" rang out McGonagall's voice.

Harry and Ashlyn slowly walked into the office. It looked a lot like it did when Harry had last been in here right after Dumbledore's death. The only difference was there were a lot more books in there now. McGonagall looked up at the two, shocked.

"How may I help you, Mr. Potter? Miss Richardson?" she asked, setting down a paper she had been examining.

"Professor, you know how I told you I would only come back if I could leave when I heard anything out of the ordinary?"

"Yes, Mr. Potter, but a student missing is not necessarily an act of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"No, it may not be, Professor, but it is a sign. Things are getting out of control, and I need to go finish some business. But, there is one slight change of plans. I need Ashlyn to come with me."

"I do not understand, Potter. I would think Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger would be your first choice."

"Professor, they are not speaking to me at the moment. But that does not matter. Ashlyn needs to come. It is absolutely necessary."

"But, Potter, what does Miss Richardson have to do with your mission?"

"Everything. I can not do this without her."

McGonagall nodded, "Ok, Potter, when do you plan to leave?"

"A few days, no longer than that. We need time to get ready and get prepared, so we are going to need to be able to miss classes during the next few days."

"Alright. You will come to my office when you are ready, I will give you transportation. The Floo Network is being watched, so that is out of the question. You could, of course, use brooms."

Harry shook his head, "We'll Apparate. It's the safest way."

"But, Miss Richardson has not yet learned how to-"

"I know how." Ashlyn spoke up at last, "It's a long story, but I know how. And Harry's right, it is the safest way."

McGonagall nodded, "Alright, it sounds like you two have thought of everything. Please come to me if you ever need anything. I wish you both luck."

"Thank you, Professor. We will." Harry said, smiling at her.

"Thank you, Professor," Ashlyn added, trying to smile bravely.

The two left the room and hurried away to the common room. But before they went in Ashlyn grabbed Harry's arm, stopping him. She looked worried.

"Harry. We're going to have to let my father know."

"What?! Why would we do that?"

"So you can destroy him right after we destroy the Horcruxes. Believe me, you're going to want to when we're done."

"What do you mean?"

"Harry, trust me. It will be easier to just get it all done at once. I will give him a time and we'll go earlier than that time. We'll destroy the Horcruxes, then wait for him to come, and you will destroy him and Nagini, she will be with him, I'm sure. Please Harry, trust me."

Harry didn't like it, he didn't want to have to face Voldemort yet, but he knew he had to. And if he waited any longer, more people could go missing, or worse, die. He nodded, "Alright, but don't contact him yet, we need to figure out when we will be going. Then you will need to send it the day before, so he will have enough time to get it and to come."

Ashlyn nodded; "Harry, it's all going to work out, right?" she stepped in closer to him.

"Yes, of course it will. We just have to plan it right." He looked down at her and stepped closer to her, their faces inches apart. He smiled at her and she smiled up at him. Their faces moved closer and their lips met halfway. It was a soft, gentle kiss, and it made the two of them feel like their plan just might work.

At the thought of their plan, though, Ashlyn broke away from the kiss and ran into the common room, leaving Harry alone and confused. He seemed to be left confused a lot lately.

Harry went up to his dorm and he saw Ron waiting up for him. He was surprised, because Ron had not spoken to him all day, that he would wait up for him. Harry looked over at him and raised one eyebrow. Ron narrowed his eyes and glared at Harry.

"Ron? What's going on?"

Ron scoffed, "You were out with her again. You left dinner together. It took you guys a while to come back. Where did you go?"

Harry was now very annoyed with Ron and had no desire to talk to him, "I don't think that's any of your business. I can go out with anyone I want and do what I please."

Ron's eyes narrowed even more, if that was possible, "I don't get it, Potter. I just don't get it. You say you love her. You say you're protecting her. And now, you're going off with some other girl and that's hurting her much worse than any physical pain could. I know, I've seen it in her eyes. She's just so upset all the time. She's not usually the one that gives into pain. She gets over physical pain very quick. But this, Harry, this is breaking her heart."

Harry looked over at his bed, trying to escape Ron's glare, he felt a pit in the bottom of his stomach and he hated what he was doing to her, but he had no idea what to do, "Ron, I don't know what exactly is going on right now. I'm confused myself. So, if you're looking for answers, I don't have them. But I'm leaving in a few days. I'm leaving to get things done and hopefully when I come back this war will be over. Either that or I'll be dead."

Ron's eyes grew wide, and his facial expression softened, "Harry, I thought Hermione and I were coming with you?"

"Well, you two weren't talking to me, and I didn't think you two wanted to go." Harry was now pulling on his pajamas as he spoke.

"So, you're going alone?"

"No. I'm not."

"Who's going with you then?"

Harry sighed. He climbed into his bed and looked at Ron, "Ashlyn is."

Ron looked about to beat him with a bludger's bat, "Ashlyn? Ashlyn is going with you on your mission? I thought Hermione and I were the only one's you told? I thought you weren't going to tell anyone else?"

"I didn't tell her! But bringing her is the only way this can work. I need her to come! Without her I wouldn't even be half as close as I am right now."

"How does she know then, if you didn't tell her?"

"It's a long story, Ron; I'll explain when we get back. If we get back."

Ron's face paled, "You don't think you're going to- you know-"

"I just might, it's very likely."

"Why are you doing this now? Why don't you wait until you're-"

"Until I'm what? Smarter? Stronger? I could always make excuses saying there's something that I could improve, while all along innocent people are being tortured and killed. I need to do this. And I need to do it soon."

"But, Harry, I want to come. I told you I would. I promised. Hermione will want to as well."

"Ron, you both hate Ashlyn."

"We don't hate her, Harry, we just don't like how you're hurting Ginny for her."

"I know. But, it's just going to have to be me and her. You two could get killed, and I couldn't live with that."

"Harry, we knew all long that there was a chance that might happen. We told you we would anyway. Remember?"

"I know Ron, but things are different now. I would like you both to come too, but I just can't put you in that situation."

Ron looked at Harry, sadness in his eyes, "Alright, Harry. And about today, I'm sorry I was such a jerk. It's just, she's my sister. And sometimes the older brother in me overrules the best friend in me."

Harry chuckled, "I know. And things will get better, I promise. I just need to get this done."

Ron nodded, "Night, Harry."

"Night, Ron." Harry lay down on his bed and he suddenly felt this wave of sadness. Ron was the first friend he had ever made. Not just at Hogwarts, but ever. And Hermione was a close second. He wished they could come, he wanted them with him. But he knew it needed to be just him and Ashlyn. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he survived and one or both of them didn't. Of course, there was a chance Voldemort might kill Ashlyn, but why would he kill the daughter that supposedly brought him his enemy? He closed his eyes and rolled over. A few days from now suddenly seemed like a very short amount of time.


	9. Chapter 9: Confessions of a Teenage Hero

**Chapter Nine: Confessions of a Teenage Hero**

Harry lay in his bed, listening to the sounds of his roommates –friends, getting ready to go to classes. For a moment, he felt glad that he did not have to be bothered by classes today, but then he remembered what he was doing with his time off, and why he had time off. Once he heard Ron leave, he knew he was alone. So he sat up and pulled the hangings away from him. He got out of the bed and pulled off his shirt and tossed it over to his trunk where he was about to go so he could get dressed, until he heard a soft knock on the door. Thinking it was Neville coming back to get something he had forgotten, he went over to the door and opened it. He was a bit shocked to see Ashlyn standing in the doorway. Seeing that he had no shirt on, her cheeks went pink, and he felt his own cheeks heat up. He was now oddly aware of his red plaid pajama pants, which were three times too big, being an old pair of Dudley's; they sat loosely on the middle of his hips, too low for Ashlyn to see without a shirt covering up the extra space. Harry cleared his throat and motioned for her to come in.

"What's up, Ash?" he said, trying to sound casual as he walked over to his trunk and grabbed his shirt.

She looked down at her bare feet and stuffed her thumbs in her jean pockets, "It's just, about last night… I didn't mean to run away…"

Harry stopped in the middle of putting his shirt on, so one arm was in, and the other was finding its way to the hole, "What happened? You seemed upset. Did I do anything wrong?"

Ashlyn suddenly turned a deeper shade of pink, "Well, no, I was just thinking about our plan, and I got scared, and well, I just needed to go to bed…"

Harry nodded and finished slipping his shirt on, letting it go, but knowing that was not the whole story, "So, is that all that's going on? Because, if I get dressed real quick we might be able to make it for the end of breakfast."

"Oh, ok. Sounds good. I'll just wait out in the common room." She smiled and then hurried out the still wide open door.

He grinned and hurriedly changed into jeans and a blue t-shirt. He hurried out the door, sticking his wand in his back pocket. He ran down the stairs to see Ashlyn standing in the middle of the semi-empty common room. She smiled up at him and he walked over to her. He took her small hand in his and it felt warm in his larger, cold one. He had to resist the urge to kiss her cheek. He didn't want her to run away again, and he didn't want one of the Gryffindors that were here on their free period to see it and tell Ron, Hermione, or Ginny. _Especially_ not Ginny. He led her out of the common room and down to the Great Hall. He saw Professor McGonagall and she nodded at the two as they came in, then she turned back to Professor Sprout, with whom she had been holding a conversation.

Harry and Ashlyn sat down at the Gryffindor table and began to eat some breakfast. Ashlyn would not look Harry in the eyes, and this confused him, he had no idea why she was being so shy all of a sudden. He set down the piece of sausage he was about to eat and looked at her, "Ashlyn?"

She looked up, but still did not meet his eye, "Yes, Harry?"

"There's something you're not telling me, isn't there?"

It took her a while to answer; she set down her fork and took a long sip of pumpkin juice. Then, she looked right in his eyes and cleared her throat, "There is something that has been on my mind. But, Harry, as much as I want to, I can't tell you until we get to my father's house. You're just going to have to trust me on this, please."

He looked hard into her brown eyes, the same eyes he had seen five years ago, the same eyes that had glared at him with hatred down below in the Chamber of Secrets. Tom Riddle's eyes. As Harry stared into those eyes, the reality of the situation hit him full force; he was trusting the daughter of his enemy. Trusting the one who could turn on him and let her father kill him; maybe that's why she wanted to let her father come when they were at his house. Maybe she wasn't supposed to be trusted. What had he gotten himself into?

Ashlyn's eyes widened as he stared into them, "Harry! No, no, no! You can not be thinking that I am not to be trusted!"

He looked at her, surprised at how she had known exactly what he had been feeling, "No, Ashlyn-"

She looked up at him, tears in her eyes, "You are; I know you are! How can you think that? After all I've done? After all I'm about to do? I've betrayed my father! He could _kill_ me! Why would I have risked my _life_ to help you if I was going to turn you over to him?!"

"You could be following his orders! He could have told you to feed me false information to let me think you were trustworthy and then you help him get me in a position where he can kill me!" Harry was shocked at what he was saying to her, and the cruelness he spoke his words with.

Tears ran down her cheeks, "How could you?" she spoke in a voice no louder than a whisper, but each word stung Harry like a slap in the face. He had offended her, and worse, he had hurt her by doubting her actions, "I am _not_ like my father, and I will _not_ have you think I am! I may be the daughter of Tom Riddle, and I may share his last name, but I am _not_, I repeat, NOT, anything like him! I thought you understood that! I thought you knew that I truly wanted to help you! I thought you knew that I- that I- I loved you!" she barely could say the last three words for all the tears coming down her face and the sobs escaping her throat. She pushed herself up off the bench and ran out of the room, her sobs growing farther and farther away, until he could hear them no more.

Harry looked down at his plate, suddenly hungry no more. He pushed the plate away and began thinking about all the things she had just said. The last three words rang in his head and were like a punch in the gut. He felt like such a jerk. Not only had he doubted her trust, he had also broken her heart. He had not known she loved him, but then again, he hadn't known he loved her. Did he love her? He tried to answer that question, and the first thing that came to mind was a loud 'YES'. But the longer he thought about it, the more absurd it seemed. They had just met, and he had just broken up with Ginny. How could he have fallen in love so quickly? But his thoughts wandered back to the kiss he had shared with Ashlyn last night, and the other one in the library. Then the first kiss he had shared with Ginny that day so many months ago. It seemed like a whole lifetime ago. He knew deep down, that his feelings for Ginny still existed. But at that very moment, all alone in the Great Hall, he knew that the unthinkable had happened:

Harry Potter had fallen in love with Voldemort's daughter.

Harry slowly trekked up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room. He needed to talk to Ashlyn, but he knew she would be up in her dorm, and he knew, because of Ron's attempt back in their fifth year, that he would not be able to go up to her dorm. He sighed and murmured the password to the Fat Lady. He stepped into the common room and saw Ron and Hermione sitting in a corner, heads together, a book in front of them. He wondered why they were there so early, but then remembered that that he had taken the long way up, trying to get his thoughts in order, so it had been more than an hour since they had gone to their first class. He took a deep breath, he might regret this later, but he knew it was the only way. He walked up to the two and cleared his throat. They both looked up at once. Ron smiled friendly, but Hermione looked cross. He sighed once more; he would most definitely regret this later.

"Hermione, I need a favor."

She raised her eyebrow, "What do you need?"

He took a deep breath, "I need you to go up to the sixth year girls' dormitory. Ashlyn's up there and she's pretty upset. I need to talk to her, but I can't get up there."

Hermione pursed her lips at him, "Seems a lot of sixth year girls are upset because of you."

Ron scowled, "Hermione! Get _off_ it! Ginny is a big girl, and Harry is a big boy. I admit, Harry is not perfect, but neither is Ginny. And neither are _you_! You are Harry's best friend, and you were way before you had even met Ginny. So, stop giving Harry a hard time. He has talked with Ginny and he's talked with me. So get off his case, and just be his friend. You might not have a lot of time left to do that." Ron's face paled as he let that slip and Harry's insides gave an involuntary jerk.

Hermione's eyes widened and looked from Ron to Harry then back to Ron, "What do you mean?"

Harry looked down, then back up at her, "I'm leaving soon, and I will be facing Voldemort. Yes, I am going with Ashlyn, and no you two can not come. I've already discussed this with Ron. It's not something I _want_ to happen, but it's something that _needs_ to happen. Please understand that."

Hermione looked about to cry, but she took a deep breath and nodded, "Alright Harry. I just want you to promise me one thing: Be careful and take care of yourself."

Harry smiled, "That's two things."

She laughed and ran over and hugged him tightly, "Oh, Harry, please promise you'll come back?"

Harry closed his eyes and squeezed her, "I promise, I won't leave you two to be all alone without me."

She dug her face into his shoulder and he felt her tears through his shirt. He rubbed her back and gently pulled away, "Hermione, I really do want to hang out with you two before I leave, but right now, I need to talk to Ashlyn. It's important."

She looked at him and nodded, wiping her eyes. She looked over at Ron, and then ran up the stairs to the girl's dormitory. She came down several moments later, leading a teary-eyed Ashlyn by the hand down the stairs. She led her over to Harry, then slipped Ashlyn's hand into Harry's and then smiled at him, then went back an sat down with Ron, peering over the book. Harry smiled at the two of them, and then silently led Ashlyn out of the common room, "We need to talk," he whispered, "But somewhere private, so just hold on a second." She nodded silently and let him lead her.

Harry took her to the Room of Requirements, left her off to the side, walked three times in front of the door, thinking 'We need a place to talk in private. I need a place to apologize and tell her my feelings.' Soon, the door popped into place and he motioned for her to come over. She hurried over and he took her hand and led her inside the room. It was a very comfortable looking place. There was one small, cushy looking loveseat and a fireplace right in front of it. There was one low lantern on the wall behind the loveseat and there was a mystical tune playing. He led her in, letting the door shut behind him. He sat her down on the loveseat and he sat down next to her. He moved around on his seat so he was facing her directly, she copied his movements.

"What are you doing?" she asked her voice small and shy.

"I'm doing something I should have done this morning." He took her hands in his and looked her full in the eyes, "I absolutely trust you. This morning I was just scared, and when you fear for your life, your mind begins to think everyone is against you. I'm sorry I didn't trust you. I always have, and I know you would never betray me. Ashlyn, I never meant to hurt you, and I know you would never do anything to hurt me."

She smiled a small smile and looked up at him, "Do you mean that?"

He nodded and smiled "With all my heart. I also mean this…" he leaned in and kissed her lips, it was a long, soft, gentle kiss, pushing all their doubts and fears away. The dark, mysterious future was pushed from their minds. All that filled their minds was this moment, and the kiss they were sharing. He let go of her hands and wrapped his arms around her waist and scooted closer to her. Her small arms wrapped around his neck and she closed the small gap between them. Harry pulled away a few inches and looked in her eyes, "You want to know something?" she bit her lip and nodded, "I love you." Her eyes widened and she smiled wide, "I love you, too." She whispered, and he leaned in to kiss her once more. She welcomed the kiss and they shared another gentle, but passionate kiss. When they broke apart, their breathing was heavy, but the smiles on their faces were broader than ever before.

And at that very moment, Harry felt like he could take on Voldemort and any Death Eaters that got in his way. With Ashlyn at his side, he would be able to do anything!

**A/N: Thanks for all the wonderful reveiws! Thanks for taking time out to let me know what you think of it! I need some help though. I feel like I should put something else in. I'm open to any ideas and I will thank each one of you personally in the next author's note if you helped! I also want to thank DeadlyCreative. Much of her advice has helped this story and I would not have been able to make this story as good as it is without her! Thanks:) You all mean so much to me, please help me! Remember, any ideas! I'm open to anything! Thanks again:D**

**-Jacki :)**


	10. Chapter 10: Last minute Goodbyes

**Chapter Ten: Last Minute Goodbyes**

Harry and Ashlyn were standing in the Headmistress' office, waiting for her to finish writing a letter to the Order. When she finally set her quill down, she looked up at the two.

"Yes, Mr. Potter, Miss Richardson?" she folded her hands and set the on top of her desk.

Harry cleared his throat, "Professor, we were wondering, is there any word on Luna? We're worried and we want to know if she has been located."

McGonagall looked tired, "Potter, Miss Lovegood, has not been seen, but Remus and Nymphadora are on the trail. We are determined to find her. So, don't you worry about her, alright? Are you two ready to leave for your mission in the morning?"

Harry nodded, "We have a few last minute things we need to take care of, but other than that, we are all set."

"Alright, Potter. I wish you both luck, and I look forward to hearing about how it went."

Harry swallowed hard, "Of course, we will let you know as soon as we return."

The headmistress stood up and hurried to them. She hugged Ashlyn first and then Harry. She whispered in Harry's ear, "Good luck, Harry, I have faith in you." And then she smiled and dismissed them.

Harry and Ashlyn left the room with a mixture of emotions. They were afraid of their upcoming mission. They worried about Luna and all the other people they were leaving at Hogwarts. They were also happy, because if their plan succeeded, then they would forever be rid of Lord Voldemort. Harry took Ashlyn's hand in his as they slowly walked down the halls of the enchanted castle of Hogwarts. They were enjoying their last few hours there at the castle, for they would be leaving before any other student woke up. When they finally reached the portrait hole, they sighed.

"Ashlyn, you remember what we have to do tomorrow right?" Harry asked, looking down at her, his eyes full of worry and concern.

She nodded, "Of course, how could I forget? But, Harry, do you remember what you said when you and I first began to plan this? You said that you were willing to do whatever it takes to destroy him, right?" he nodded, and she bit her lip and looked away for a moment before she turned back to him, "Then, will you promise me that whatever I tell you to do tomorrow, you will trust me and do it?"

He nodded, "I trust you wholeheartedly, but-"

"Harry, please. Promise me!" her eyes were watering and she looked completely serious.

"I promise, Ash. But don't worry. Everything is going to be fine. We're going to come back here tomorrow and be known as heroes."

Ashlyn nodded, but still looked worried. He put his hands on her shoulders, and leaned in close to her face, "Ash. We can do this!" he smiled and then stepped closer and moved his arms to around her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his chest. Then she looked up at him, and he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. It was a soft, gentle kiss, but then grew into a more passionate one.

They heard someone clear their throat loudly and they broke apart at once and looked around. There was no one around so they looked up at the Fat Lady, who had been staring down at them, impatiently. They laughed and said the password together, and then clambered in. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were the only three still left in the common room. Ashlyn squeezed his hand gently.

"I'm going to bed, see you in the morning." She whispered and hurried into the girls' dormitories.

Harry watched her go, and then walked over to the three waiting for him. Ron looked pained as he began to speak.

"So, you're leaving tomorrow?" he asked, his voice choked.

Harry nodded, "Very early in the morning."

Hermione burst into tears, "Oh, Harry!" she jumped out of her chair and ran to Harry, grabbing him into a tight, long hug. She kissed the top of his head, "Please, please be careful!" She squeezed tighter, and then let go and hurried back to her seat beside Ron.

"Yeah, what she said," Ron said, sheepishly, trying not to look too worried or upset.

It was now Ginny's turn to speak and the other three looked over at her as she spoke up, "Harry. We may not be on the best of terms right now. But these two have told me what you're going to do. And I don't want you to leave with our relationship like this." She stood up, and so did he. She went over to him and wrapped her arms around him, he smiled and wrapped his arms around her and they hugged tightly.

"Thanks, Ginny. It means a lot."

She smiled and backed away, "I'm going to bed, now. Good night you lot."

She waved and then hurried up the staircase, following the same path as Ashlyn. Hermione and Ron looked over at Harry, who was still smiling. He shrugged, and then motioned for them to come over to him. He wrapped his arms around the two of them and squeezed them in tight. He would miss them terribly, but he would either be back real soon, or never again. The latter made him swallow uneasily. After a moment, he broke the group hug and looked at his two best friends.

"Thanks, you two. For everything. You have helped me so much these past years. Your friendship means the world to me. I wouldn't give it up for anything in the world." They smiled and tears welled up in all three of their eyes.

It took a moment, but Harry finally found his voice to tell them goodnight. Hermione burst out crying, hugged him and kissed his cheek again, and Ron hugged him before he went up the stairs.

Harry smiled as he lay down into his bed. He had two best friends, Ginny, and Ashlyn. Just knowing all of this, he felt like he could go up against a hundred Death Eaters and Voldemort himself, and win!

Of course, feeling like he could, and actually being able to our two completely different things.

In a few hours he would find out what Harry James Potter was truly capable of, and if that was enough to survive.

Only the next morning would tell.


	11. Chapter 11: Doing Exactly What She Says

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, but my life's been real hectic lately! I hope you all enjoy this! R&R, please! Thanks for reading!**

**-Jacki :)**

**Chapter Eleven: Doing Exactly What She Says **

Harry woke up before the sun rose the next morning. He looked over at the bed he knew Ron was fast asleep in and he grinned to himself as he heard his best friend's loud snores. He sat up and put on his glasses and ran a hand through his hair. He slowly got out of the bed, part of him wanting to curl back in it and wake up with everyone else and go to classes, but the other part of him knew that he needed to go. He quickly got dressed, grabbed his previously packed bag, and slipped his wand in his back pocket. He took one last look at the dormitory where he had spent the majority of six years. He sighed and then turned and walked out the door, closing it quietly behind him.

He walked down the stairs and into the common room, where Ashlyn was sitting by the almost nonexistent fire. She didn't look up at him when he entered, so he knew she must be deep in thought. He lifted his bag higher onto his shoulder and walked over to her, careful not to make too much noise and startle her. She was staring into the dying flames and her eyes were watering. Harry placed his hand on her shoulder, gently, and she turned to look at him, quickly blinking her eyes.

"Hi." She whispered and stood up, picking her bag up off the floor and then looking back up at him, "Ready?" her voice was shaky.

He nodded, "As ready as I'll ever be."

She smiled and slid her hand into his. He squeezed it and they left the common room. McGonagall was waiting by the front door and she nodded to them as she opened the large oak doors for them as they left. She gave them a reassuring smile and they returned it. They waved, then began the walk across the grounds, so they could Apparate outside the gate. They heard the door shut behind them, and they swallowed hard, there was no turning back now.

Ashlyn was biting her lip, and Harry felt like something was wrong. She seemed even more worried than he was. He cleared his throat.

"Ash? You're not worried about your father, are you?"

Ashlyn looked up at him, "No, no. That's not it. It's just; I'm worried. I just hope everything works out."

He looked into her eyes, "Remember, I won't let him lay a finger on you. If he's mad at you, or anything, he can take it out on me when we fight. He won't touch you."

"I know, Harry, I know." She smiled up at him.

The walked in silence the rest of the way to the gate. Harry noticed Hagrid's hut and realized he never even said good-bye to Hagrid, there were quite a few people he didn't get to say good-bye to. He quickly looked away from the hut where he had spent many afternoons, visiting the gamekeeper with Ron and Hermione. He led Ashlyn outside the gate and over to side where they would be safe to Apparate.

"All right, Ash, you're going to have to help me. Since, I've never been to the mansion…"

"Neither have I. My father has told me where it is, but he never brought me to it. I happened to see picture one day when I was exploring his house, but that's all I have to go off of."

"Okay, but, just hold my hand tight, since you know more about it than I do, you'll have to lead me."

She nodded and gripped his hand tight as she pushed her long black hair out of her face with the other hand. She pulled her bag tighter to her side, and Harry did the same. Then she nodded and they both stepped forward and twirled around. Harry was still not accustomed to the feeling of Apparition, so he shut his eyes tight as they went. When he opened them, they were in a forest of some kind, but at the edge of it. He could see a large, white house from behind the trees, and knew that must be the mansion.

"Ashlyn, is that…?"

"Yes, Harry. That is my father's mansion." She gulped and led him to the edge of the trees. She quickly poked her head out and looked around to see if anyone was there, "The coast is clear." She whispered then slipped back in and turned to Harry, "Now, listen closely, Harry. You are going to stay right here, okay? I am going up into the mansion to get the Horcruxes. When I come back down, we have to destroy them. You do remember what I said about destroying Horcruxes, right?"

Before Harry could say anything, Ashlyn took off to the mansion, leaving him in the trees. She quietly opened the door and held her wand high in the air, just in case her father had any traps or alarms for when she walked in. When she saw nothing wrong she ran up the stairs. She had no idea where to begin to look for the Horcruxes, but she figured if she found her father's bedroom, she would find them. She finally found it; it was the largest door and it had a detailed carving of a serpent taking up half of the door. She unlocked it with her wand and hurried into the room.

She looked around; there was a large bed with green and silver sheets, and the curtains were silver and there was a large chest of drawers that was mostly green, but the handles were silver. She finally found what she was sure held the Horcruxes: a large silver podium that had a large glass case that was tinted green so she couldn't see what was in it. She ran over to it and put her hand on the green case. She felt surges of power go through her and they took her breath away. She took a deep breath, slid her wand in her back pocket, and put the other hand on the case. Another series of surges went through her and this time she had to work hard to get her breath back.

She shook her head, took another deep breath and pulled the green case with all her might. It finally gave way and she slid it up carefully and set it down on the floor. She smiled sadly as she looked at the Horcruxes; a cup with a badger and a large 'H' on it and a very big, delicate looking diadem. She sighed and grabbed them both, the cup in her left hand and the diadem in her right. She then hurried out of the room and out of the mansion.

Harry saw her run out of the doors and he hurried over to her. He smiled as he saw that she had both of the Horcruxes. She looked up at him, her eyes full of emotion. She was shaking, and her knuckles were white, clenched around the cup and the diadem.

"Harry, do you remember what I told you about how to destroy Horcruxes?" she asked again, wanting an answer this time.

"Yeah, once the Horcrux is in contact with someone other than the person who owns it, it begins to pour all its energy into that person, causing the person touching it to lose themselves, and become completely possessed by that part of the soul in the Horcrux. And in order to stop the Horcrux you have to… kill…the person in contact… with the… Horcrux… Ashlyn, NO!"

Tears were welling up in her eyes, as she nodded, "Harry, you have to! I told you! You have to do everything I tell you to, in order for this to work. My father will be here in an hour. And in order for you to fight him, you have to destroy these!"

He shook his head, "No! We can find someone else to do it!"

Her head fell, and then she looked back up at him, tears falling down her cheeks, "Harry, who would you choose to die? Who would you choose to kill?"

"Your father, a death eater, anyone but you! I can't do it! I won't!"

She shook her head and looked him in the eyes, "No, Harry. It can't work like that. You have to kill _me_."


	12. Chapter 12: Avenging Ashlyn

**Chapter Twelve: Avenging Ashlyn**

Harry stared wide-eyed at Ashlyn as she told him to kill her. His hand was gripping his wand tightly, but he could not bring himself to kill her. It was just not something he was capable of doing. Ashlyn stepped toward him, and he almost wanted to back away; he did not like being told to kill her.

"Harry. I know this is hard. But, you've never killed anyone before, and maybe, if you can kill me, it'll make you strong enough to kill my dad. I mean, you are strong, Harry, I know you are. But this will give you yet another reason to kill him. Please, Harry, this is his entire fault, and I can't do anything more to help you. I need you to kill me, so you can kill him."

Harry shook his head, but before he could protest again, she turned around and showed him her wand, "Use my wand, so they can't trace the killing spell back to you. I don't want you taken away for my murder that I asked you to commit."

He slowly took the wand out of her back pocket, "Ashlyn, you don't know how hard this is…"

She turned back to face him and looked into his eyes, "Actually, I do. Remember? I had to kill Regulus. He asked me to do the same thing I'm asking you. He told me that I was doing the only thing I could to stop my father."

Harry's eyes were watering now, "Ashlyn, Ashlyn I love you."

Now tears that had been threatening to fall from her eyes burst out, "I love you, too, Harry. Now please, if you love me, kill me."

Harry tried his hardest not to comment on how much that last statement didn't make sense. He stepped up to her, and looked down into her eyes. He leaned in and gave her one last long, passionate kiss.

She broke away and backed up a good few feet away from him, "Now, Harry. My father will be here soon, and I want this to be done, and for me to be out of his sight when he gets here. Remember to kill Nagini."

He nodded; he remembered. He held Ashlyn's wand in his shaky right hand and pointed it right at her chest, "You do know Ash, I'm not doing this because I think it's the right thing."

"I know, Harry. I know." She nodded her head, then closed her eyes and furrowed her brow, "Hurry, Harry, I can't take the evil in me much longer!"

Harry shut his eyes, hoping that when he opened them, he and Ashlyn would be back at Hogwarts, and there was nothing to worry about. But it was foolish hoping, she was still standing there, the evil soul parts of her father rushing into her system. He bit his lip and steadied his wand hand. Then he cleared his throat.

"Av-Ava- Avada Kedavra!" he yelled it out and he saw the flash of green light and the sound of rushing wind, just like when his parents had been murdered, just like when Dumbledore had been murdered. Now, as Ashlyn crumpled to the ground, he had another loved one lost by the horrible killing curse.

He rushed over to her and saw black smoke coming up out of the diadem and the cup. He took them out of her limp hands and tossed them as hard as he could into the forest. He set down the two wands on the ground and took Ashlyn's face in his hands. Tears ran down his cheeks as he looked into her wide open, lifeless eyes. As he gently closed her eyes for her, he felt the tears on her cheek that she had cried just seconds before he had killed her. He hated what he had done, his heart was breaking as he realized that the girl that he loved, now dead in his arms, was dead because of him.

As much as he would have liked to cling to her body for hours more, he knew what was coming and what he had to do. Putting the two wands in his back pocket, he gently lifted Ashlyn into his arms and stood up. He carried her deep into the woods and laid her down, her black hair framing her pale face. He let out a choked sob, kissed her cold cheek and ran to the edge of the trees, making sure to stay unseen.

A few minutes passed and there was a loud 'pop'. Harry knew, without seeing; that this was Voldemort, because his scar was searing with pain. He muffled the groans of pain. He pulled his wand out and pointed it at Nagini, when Voldemort came in sight. She was wrapped around his shoulders, like a sick looking boa. Harry whispered the spell with as much force as he could, and he felt satisfied when he saw the snake go limp.

Voldemort let out a mangled yell as he realized that his beloved pet was now dead. He looked all around for the killer and Harry jumped out of the trees, his and Ashlyn's wands in his hands. He circled around until he was facing Voldemort and Voldemort glared at him.

"Potter."

"Riddle." Harry knew that calling his enemy by his muggle's father name would anger him, but Harry wanted to cause him as much pain as he had caused Harry and Ashlyn.

Voldemort growled, "Where is my daughter?"

Harry swallowed the lump in his throat at the mention of Ashlyn, "She is dead."

Voldemort's eyes widened, and was that pain in his eyes? "You killed her, did you Potter?"

Harry nodded, "But only because she asked me to."

Voldemort laughed bitterly, "Why would my daughter ask you to kill her?"

"To stop you. Face it, Riddle, she was against you the entire time. She teamed up with Dumbledore and Regulus Black to help me and stop you."

"Regulus Black. But he was dead long before Ashlyn was with me."

"No. He wasn't. But your daughter had to kill him, to stop you. Just like I had to kill her to stop you. See, how much killing and death and pain you have caused. Your own daughter had to suffer because of you."

Voldemort could not look Harry in the eye, "You are lying!"

"Aren't you supposed to be an accomplished Occlumens? I'm not lying. And now, I have to destroy you, or your daughter's death will be in vain."

Harry pointed both of the wands at Voldemort and yelled the killing curse at the same time that Voldemort pointed his wand at Harry and yelled the same curse. The jets of green light met between the two duelers and there was a bright burst of light as three ghostly figures appeared from the wands.

Dumbledore floated out of Voldemort's wand, and Nagini floated out of Harry's. But both Harry and Voldemort stared wide-eyed as Ashlyn floated out of her own wand. Harry's eyes watered once more as he watched her float gracefully; proof that she was truly dead, never to come back. The two duelers watched as Ashlyn and Dumbledore met in the middle of the duel and shared a few words. Then Ashlyn walked over to her father and Dumbledore walked toward Harry.

Harry's heart beat faster and faster as his old mentor came closer to him. Dumbledore looked exactly as he had been the night he died. Harry suddenly realized something.

"How is this possible? Snape killed you, not Voldemort."

Dumbledore smiled serenely, "It appears, Voldemort has forced Severus to give him his wand."

Harry nodded, "Of course. Professor, I'm not ready. I can't kill him."

Dumbledore looked down at Harry, "Yes you can. You are ready. By killing Ashlyn for the right reasons, you have proven that you can handle the power of death wisely. You are ready for this, Harry. Be strong. Be brave."

Harry nodded.

Meanwhile, Ashlyn was talking to her astonished father.

"Ashlyn, how can this be? Potter killed you with your own wand?"

Ashlyn nodded, "Father. Harry is a great guy. And you are evil. You always have been. You killed my mother, and you are responsible for many, many other deaths. Several of which you directly killed them. I became an ally with Dumbledore, and when I met Harry we devised a plan. This has been planned for weeks, Father. And now, you will die. All three of the Riddles will be dead."

"NO! Potter will not kill me!"

Ashlyn smiled, "You underestimate him. Your enemy is a great wizard, and he will win." And with that, she went over to Harry and Dumbledore, leaving Tom Riddle to watch, confused and frightened, and look over the ghostly figure of his pet snake.

As Ashlyn walked over to Harry, Dumbledore smiled and walked away. Ashlyn smiled and watched Dumbledore walk, and then turned to Harry, still smiling. "Harry. You did the right thing, always remember that."

Harry nodded, "I know. I love you, Ashlyn, I always will."

She smiled, "I love you, too, Harry. Now kill Tom Riddle and save the world from the evil reign of 'Lord Voldemort'."

Harry nodded and watched as Ashlyn and Dumbledore went over to Voldemort and began to talk to him, taunt him. Harry broke the connection by pulling the two wands in his hands away and watched as the figures slowly began to fade. Harry took this time, while Voldemort was distracted and confused to point his own wand at him.

"Good bye, Tom Riddle." He gritted his teeth, and yelled the evil curse for what he hoped was the last time, "Avada Kedavra!"

**A/N: This is not the last chapter. I think I might have one last chapter as a sort of conclusion. Wrap everything up, you know. Let me know what you think! R&R, please! Enjoy, thanks for reading!!!**

**-Jacki :)**


	13. Chapter 13: The End of the Riddles

**Chapter Thirteen: The End of the Riddles**

Lord Voldemort lie cold, pale and lifeless on the ground in front of his own mansion. With his death brought the end of the Riddles. Killed by his archenemy, he was defeated, and lie in the grass, where his daughter had lain, minutes before. Harry Potter pocketed his wand and held Ashlyn Riddle's in his hand, wondering what he should do with it. He held it tight and then went into the forest to properly bury Ashlyn. He remembered the exact spot where she was, because he had dreaded taking the path he had taken to get there. Not because of the forest, or anything in it, but because of the dead girl in his arms that he was moving.

When he got back to her body, it felt so strange to be looking at, lying there dead, when he had just seen her come out of her own wand. He slowly began to pile the dirt out of the ground with a large rock he found, and in two hours, he had finally dug a big enough hole, for Ashlyn to lie in. He gently picked her up in his arms and looked at her face one more time before slowly and carefully lowering her into the freshly dug hole. He put her wand in her hand and clasped the lifeless fingers around the piece of wood. Tears fell down his face as he used his own wand to levitate the dirt and place it over her.

After the dirt was firmly packed over in a little mound, signaling the place where the last Riddle lay, he stood up, his knees aching from kneeling down for so long. He stared at the mound for a few more seconds before turning in place and Disapparating away from the place. He appeared in front of the visitor's entrance to the Ministry of Magic and he slipped in. He racked his brains for the numbers to get in and quickly punched them in. The cool female voice rang out and asked him what his purpose for visiting the ministry was.

"Harry Potter, I am here to deliver news to the Minister of Magic." He said, loudly. A pin issued out with the words: Harry Potter, News Delivery. Harry hastily put it on, and wished the telephone booth would hurry up and go down. As it slowly began to descend, he began to breathe easily.

He soon entered into the Atrium and had no time to be amazed this time. He hurried to the wizard at the desk and handed him his wand. The man checked it, and handed it back to Harry.

"Do you know where I could find the Minister? I have some very important news to tell him."

The wizard raised an eyebrow at Harry, "He's in his office, fourth floor."

Harry thanked him and rushed over to the lifts. He was thankful that they were not crowded as he stepped into one. He waited as it stopped at each floor picking up some people and letting others off. When they finally reached the fourth floor, Harry was the only one who got off. He hurried down the hall, looking for the door to the Minister's office. It was all the way down at the end of the hall; it was very large and dark brown, and had a large golden doorknob. Harry knocked on it, now quite unsure why he didn't just send an owl.

"Enter." Came a deep voice from within.

Harry ran a hand through his hair and slowly opened the door. Rufus Scrimgeor looked worse for wear. He looked even more tired, and his hair looked like it had been run through with a hand one too many times. He glanced up when Harry entered, then looked back down at his papers. Then quickly looked up again, as if just registering that it was Harry Potter in his office.

"And to what do I owe this pleasure?" he said sarcastically, for Harry and Scrimgeor's last meeting was not on friendly terms.

Harry got straight to the point, "Lord Voldemort is dead. He lies on the ground in front of his mansion."

Scrimgeor stared at him blankly for a few moments, then stood up, carefully, "Are you quite sure?"

"Definitely, because I killed him."

Now Scrimgeor's eyebrows met his hairline, "You? You, a seventeen year-old boy, killed the evil wizard that has been terrorizing us all?"

Harry crossed his arms over his chest, "You sound surprised, Minister. Did you not know that it was me that was destined to kill him? Me, the enemy he chose himself."

Now the minister's eyebrows were almost lost in his mane of hair, "Potter, you can not be serious?"

"Here, check my wand. The last two spells I cast were killing spells. One to kill his snake, and the other to kill him."

Scrimgeor stuck out a shaky hand and Harry set his wand in it.

"Prior Incantato." Scrimgeor pointed his wand at Harry's and a shadowy figure of Voldemort, though much smaller, appeared and stood on Scrimgeor's desk. The Minister's face paled and he quickly made the figure disappear. He handed the wand back to Harry, "So, the spell was done with your wand, how do I know it was you who cast it?"

"You can't know unless you trust me. I can tell you where to go to find him. Though I'm not sure the exact location." He told the Minister of his suspicions of where he was quite sure the mansions resided.

Scrimgeor nodded and looked over at Potter, "You do realize that there will be a big celebration; many people will think of you as a hero."

Harry nodded, "But it is going to take a long time to clean up the mess he made. And right now, all I want to do is go back to school, and finish out my seventh year. As a normally seventeen-year old. The celebration can wait a few months."

Scrimgeor nodded, "Myself and a few Aurors will go to the location you gave me and we will dispose of him. Then we will devote our time to catching the rest of his Death Eaters, because once they find out that he is truly dead, they will go on a killing spree."

"You don't need to remind me. Good luck, Minister." Harry stuck out his hand.

"Good job, Potter." Scrimgeor shook Harry's hand.

Harry left the office and went back to the Atrium to take one of the Floo Networks back to Hogwarts. He decided to come back in McGonagall's fireplace, so she would be the first to know. She looked up immediately as he began to swirl into her fireplace. Harry stepped out of the ashes and went over to the Headmistress.

"Professor." He said.

"Potter?" she said it as a question, wondering if his mission was a victory, and why he came back alone.

"Voldemort is dead. He will not terrorize us anymore." Harry sat down and rubbed his eyes, "The only problem is, that so he could die, his daughter also had to die."

"His daughter? Potter, Lord Voldemort did not have a daughter."

"Yes, he did. He left her for thirteen years, and when he finally came back to her, he planned to have her bring me to him. But, she met Dumbledore and Regulus Black, and they convinced her to switch sides," McGonagall looked about to interrupt, so Harry quickly added, "Regulus had to pretend he was dead to keep himself out of Voldemort's wrath. But now he is dead, only to help destroy Voldemort."

"So, who is Voldemort's daughter?"

Harry looked up at her, tears in his eyes, "Ashlyn."

"Ashlyn? The girl that went with you? Ashlyn _Richardson_?"

"Yes. She wanted to change her last name, so no one got any suspicions. She wanted nothing to do with her father. I guess it runs in the family." Both the student and the headmistress grinned very small.

"So, she went with you on your mission, why?"

"To help me destroy the last two parts of Voldemort's soul."

"He had Horcruxes?"

"Yes. Dumbledore helped me to learn what most of them were, and I destroyed one, Dumbledore destroyed another, Ashlyn and Regulus destroyed one, and then I destroyed two, which took the life of Ashlyn."

"Why did it take her life?"

Harry took a deep breath and explained to her how to destroy the Horcruxes, "And Ashlyn had to kill Regulus because he told her to, because he had touched the Horcrux. And Ashlyn asked me to kill her because she had held two of the Horcruxes in her hands. I had to do it. Professor, I had no choice." Tears ran down his cheeks and he looked up at McGonagall.

Her face softened and she circled the desk over to him, and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Harry, it's all right. You did what you had to do. She understood this."

He nodded, "I know. It was harder than anything I ever had to do. Even harder than killing her father."

"Does the ministry know?" McGonagall asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Yes. And they are preparing to search for his Death Eaters."

"Good. Now, Potter, you have three very anxious friends awaiting your return in the Gryffindor common room. You should go see them, and put them out of their agony."

Harry smiled sadly, and nodded. Then he left the office and hurried back to the common room. When he got there he stood in front of the Fat Lady, taking a deep breath and wiping his eyes. He said the password and she swung open, letting him in. As soon as he stepped into the room, three people attacked him with hugs. Hermione got their first; she had a lot of practice at this, then Ginny got there and latched onto him around Hermione. Then Ron got there and wrapped all three of them in his long arms. Harry smiled, he finally felt at peace, with his three friends around him, hugging him.

He gently pulled away and looked all three of them in the eye. Hermione saw that something was wrong and she immediately asked, "Harry, what happened?"

He led them all to the seats in front of the fire, and Harry realized with a pain, that just this morning Ashlyn had sat in one of those, knowing that she was going to die. He now knew that she had known for a while. And that is what had worried her so much. He sat his friends down and told them the whole story of his mission, he had to explain to Ginny what Horcruxes were, but after that and telling them all that Ashlyn was Voldemort's daughter; the story went by quickly. The girls were in tears by the end of the story, and Ron's jaw was locked tight. He looked up at the three of them and they looked at him, sorry that he had to go through all of that. Ginny placed her hand on his and looked into his eyes.

"Harry. You were very brave. It takes a great deal of courage to kill your enemies, but even more so to kill your friends for the good cause."

Harry nodded and lay his head on her shoulder, just wanting to rest and block out the day. She lay her head on top of his and smiled sadly. Ron and Hermione watched the two of them, silently apologize and make up, and become friends again. Harry then looked at his three friends, the three people, that no matter how hard it got, stuck with him and always believed in him. And even though he lost Ashlyn, the girl he loved, he knew, that just maybe, because of her sacrifice and her encouragement, he could live the rest of his life normally.

Well, as normal as Harry Potter's life could get.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this story. I worked hard on it, and as much as I enjoyed writing it, I'm kind of glad it's over, so I'm not leaving any of you guys in cliffhangers. ahaha. Anywho, please let me know what you think, and leave your thoughts on what you think was good about it! Let me know what you think of how Voldemort died. Let me know what you think of Ashlyn. Let me know about what you think about Harry and Ashlyn. Just let me know what you think! ahaha. R&R, please!**

**love you guys!**

**-Jacki :)**


End file.
